Immortality
by mzfeistyx3
Summary: The past will always come back to haunt you.
1. The Fury

**Author's Note: Hey guys, this story is the most longest story that I will ever write, I believe. I mixed up American Horror Story with Degrassi so you'll be seeing some of that. Well… WARNING: This story does have some physical violence, sexual content, etc, all the crazy stuff… Well I hope you guys enjoy Chapter 1.**

* * *

><p>Imogen Moreno was sitting in her computer desk, laughing quietly as to what she was reading. She was communicating with her best friend, Bianca DeSousa on her facebook chat. Darkness filled every corner in her room; the only light that you can see is the light coming from the computer. Everyone in the house was asleep; the only person that's wide awake is Imogen.<p>

_Imogen: I'm going away for a few days to Los Angeles._

_Bianca: Why?_

_Imogen: Because, my mother is meeting her online crush for the first time in her life…_

Imogen's mother, Cynthia has an online crush; a stranger that her mother wants to meet. Imogen didn't like the fact that her mother is talking to a person she doesn't know anyways. She never though the idea of meeting new people online was wrong, but she always knew that trying to make romance with someone online will never work out.

_Bianca: Are you okay with that?_

_Imogen: A little… I do want her to be happy though…_

_Bianca: Well, whatever happens… everything will be okay, alright?_

_Imogen: As you say…_

Imogen looked around her room and sighed. Her father left years ago and her mother has been looking for love for years already. Imogen never exactly knew her father, she has been crying for years hoping someday he'll come back and join the family again. She knew he wouldn't and there was nothing that she can do about it.

_Bianca: Okay, well I have to crash… goodnight!_

_Imogen: Night…_

Imogen turned off her laptop and kept it placed on the computer desk. She got up off her seat and made her way to her bed. She had on Hello Kitty pajamas; and she really admires that adorable kitten. Her Hello Kitty fluff doll was just sitting in the middle of her bed; she grabbed it and laid flat down on her bed and dozed off, cuddling with her Hello Kitty fluff doll.

…

The next day was the usual. Imogen went to school, pretending that she's okay with going away to Los Angeles when really she wasn't. All she was worrying about is that mysterious man that her mother was crushing on.

Imogen opened her locker and grabbed all her things; soon came her boyfriend, Eli Goldsworthy who hugged her from behind.

"Hey, sexy." He said, kissing her cheek.

Imogen smiled and closed her locker. "Eli, we have to talk."

He raised an eyebrow and pulled away from the hug while turning her around to face him; placing his hand against the locker. "You're not breaking up with me, are you?"

She shook her head and looked at him in the eyes.

"No… I'm just going away for a few days with my mom."

He placed his hand on her cheek and brushed it softly.

"Where are you going?" Eli asked her curiously.

"Los Angeles… mom is meeting her online crush, I'm sure you remember him." Imogen looked down and licked her lips knowing that she doesn't want to go to Los Angeles at all.

"Want me to come? I can always be there to keep you company." Eli suggested; Eli cares a lot about Imogen and he would do anything to keep her happy.

Imogen shook her head and took a deep breath. "You can't just randomly come… I'm fine without you."

Eli knew that she wasn't fine without him; he wasn't going to take a _no _for an answer. "No, you're not fine without me." Imogen pushed him away from her lightly and walked off; Eli followed her.

"Come on, Imogen. Let me come, I don't want you to suffer."

She turned around and faced him. "Is CeCe and Bullfrog going to be fine with this anyways?"

Imogen crossed her arms and waited for an answer.

"They let me do anything I want… so I'm sure they will let me be there for my girlfriend." Eli slowly took her hand and intertwined them.

"Eli, you seriously need to stop worrying about how I feel… I'm perfectly fine… besides, this isn't about me. It's about my mother and her happiness."

Eli rolled his eyes. "What about you and your happiness?"

Imogen stumbled a bit and breathed heavily. "Does it really matter?"

"Yes, it does matter… just let me go, Imogen."

"No… end of discussion." Without Eli's response, Imogen walked off leaving Eli speechless.

Imogen does want happiness, but all she cares about is her mother's happiness and she doesn't plan on ruining her mother's chances with this man; no matter how badly she wanted to, she wouldn't.

…

Imogen walked home from school and entered her house. It was her last day of school for a few days now and she didn't even get to say bye to Eli or Bianca, but it didn't really matter because she is coming back.

Imogen saw nothing but a bunch of luggage surrounded all over the living room floor; she had no idea why her mother packed so many luggages. "Uh… mom?" Imogen said loudly enough for her mother to hear her.

Cynthia came out of her room with a nice black dress on, Imogen was very confused.

"Hey honey." Cynthia said, while putting her earrings on.

"You don't have to pack up anything sweetheart, I packed up your entire luggage for ya." She smiled.

Imogen raised an eyebrow. "I didn't ask for you to do that but thanks." Imogen's eyes made her way down to Cynthia's dress. "Can I ask – why are you wearing a dress to the airport?" She asked curiously.

Cynthia laughed quietly at the comment. "Because, Los Angeles is only two hours away while we're on the plane ride… so, I am meeting Ben today."

Ben was his name, Cynthia's online crush. Imogen rolled her eyes and all she wanted to do was smack her for it, but she prevented herself from doing so. "Wow… so we meet the mysterious dude tonight, not strange at all." Imogen said sarcastically. Cynthia laughed at the comment and handed Imogen her luggage. "You should go change; you wouldn't want Ben to see you looking like that would you?"

Was her mother seriously asking her that question? Is she crazy?

"Mom, I'm too stressed out to change. He's the one you're trying to impress, I'm not trying to impress him… besides, I already have a boyfriend… Eli and you know he's fine with whatever I wear." Imogen grabbed her luggage and headed outside.

"Well I guess you're right… okay sweetie!" Cynthia yelled. Cynthia was louder than ever, my lord…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Ehh.. the story will get more interesting if you pay attention! I don't really like this chapter much but… Review please! Leave reviews. :D<strong>


	2. Sacrifice

**Author's Note: Here's Chapter 2, I just want to say I saw the promo and the descriptions for 11. 5 of the Season in Degrassi! Imogen and Eli look so cute. (': Okay enough of my chattering, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>The plane landed and both Cynthia and Imogen Moreno made it to Los Angeles safely. The both of them were walking around the streets, basically exploring everything that was surrounded around them.<p>

"Where does Ben live anyway, mom?" Imogen asked with curiosity.

"He told me he lives very close by from here, he lives in the uh… _The Murder House._" Cynthia said with nervousness in her tone.

"_The Murder House?_" Imogen asked in curiosity. How could there ever be a place called _The Murder House? _By the sound of it, Imogen believed that this was all a lie.

"Yes, _The Murder House._"

"Mom, would you listen to the sound of it? You said it's called _The Murder House, _what kind of house has a name like that? It sounds like a dead lie." Imogen yelled.

Cynthia looked at her and sighed. "Honey, there's really a house here called The Murder House and Ben lives there."

"Even if there is, you're not going there, we're not going there. It's called _The Murder House, _mother. Murder! Don't you know what murder means? It means death! What if people died there? What if Ben is a killer?" Imogen spoke while tears began to build in her eyes.

"Imogen, there's nothing to worry about… don't cry, honey everything will be alright." Cynthia pulled her into a hug and hugged her tightly. Imogen began to cry, she was scared as to what might happen in that house. Maybe that house really isn't about the people that have died there; maybe it was just a name for the house, a really creepy name.

…

The door opened and it was a man, it must have been Ben because his eyes were locked on Cynthia. "You must be Cynthia Moreno." He said. Cynthia nodded her head in agreement. "Hello, Ben Harmon."

Imogen just stood there giving him an intense glare as a young girl about her age approached him. Her eyes were locked on Cynthia, examining her as if there was something wrong. "Who's she?" The girl said with an attitude.

"This is Cynthia Moreno and that's her daughter, Imogen Moreno." He said. As Cynthia made her way inside the house, the girl locked her eyes on Imogen. "Is your dad here?" She asked.

Imogen looked down and said quietly: "No… he's nowhere to be found actually, since he… left my mom." Imogen smiled just a little, but turned it into a slight frown.

"What an asshole." The girl remarked. Imogen looked at her and nodded her head in agreement. "Who are you?" Imogen asked as she bit her lips gently.

"Violet… It's nice to meet you, Imogen." She smiled slightly. Imogen nodded her head and smiled slightly.

"Want to come inside and grab a bite?" Violet offered.

"I'm not really hungry…" Imogen spoke softly. Violet nodded her head and took her hand. "Well come with me, to my room." She smiled. Imogen smiled as Violet led her way in the house, closing the front door. Violet started towards her room with Imogen's hand intertwined with hers. Violet let her hand free and closed the door.

"So what brings you here?" said Violet, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"My mom came to meet her online crush… and I guess Ben is your dad?"

Violet nodded in agreement and raised an eyebrow.

"Did you just say that she came to meet her online crush?"

Imogen slowly took her bag off her shoulder and placed it on the nearest chair and nodded.

"Yeah… why?" Imogen asked with curiosity in her tone.

"My father is married… I do have a mother, but she's out of town for a few days."

Imogen raised an eyebrow and dropped all her luggage to the floor as rage began building through her veins.

"I knew it!" She yelled as her hands curled up into a fist. "We came here for nothing; I knew that this wasn't going to work out!"

Violet shook her head and shrugged. "Your mother should really find someone else, my dad cheated on my mother and he'll cheat with yours." Violet breathed and looked down. "I can't really trust my dad… all he thinks about is sex, sex, and sex."

"No way is my mother having sex with that man, I won't let her." Imogen said angrily.

"She won't if you stop her." Violet suggested to Imogen.

"I lost trust in my father and I know that he'll try to get into your mothers pants, I am not that stupid."

Imogen's fists stayed curled up, she was pissed than ever.

"How fast would he try to have sex with her?"

Violet shrugged. "When it comes to a sex addict like him, it may even happen today." Imogen's heart began to beat fast after she heard those words come out of Violet's mouth. "I must stop her from doing anything with him." Violet got up and stretched a bit. "Do you want me to come help you?" She offered.

Imogen shook her head. "No, it's fine…" Imogen walked out of the room and heard her mother's voice from across the room next to Violet's. She opened the door slowly to take a small glance as to what her mother was doing. Cynthia was sitting on the corner of the bed, having her face facing Ben.

"I know we've only met online, but I would like a chance to get to know you better…" She spoke.

Ben took her hand and kissed it softly. "You're beautiful."

She smiled when he said that. Imogen rolled her eyes and mouth _'Man whore' _as she watched all of this. She couldn't stand to watch this whole scenery; she hated everything about Ben after finding out what he's really like.

Ben looked up at Cynthia, bringing his hands to her neck and rested it there. Imogen watched as Ben slid his tongue in her mother's mouth and all Imogen could think about was vomiting. Ben moved his hands slowly down Cynthia's shoulder to her arms, making its way down to her waist; Cynthia felt his touch on her waist and smiled into the kiss as she deepened the kiss. His hands finally made its way to her legs, shifting her up while bringing her legs around his waist, keeping them wrapped. Finally, he kissed her even harder making their way on the bed, as he was on top of her.

Imogen had enough of what was going on. Her hand landed on the door, slamming it open. Ben heard the loud noise and quickly gotten off of Cynthia and faced Imogen. Imogen's eyes was locked on Ben, all she wanted to do was choke him until he died.

"Why the hells were you on top of my mother?" She asked with such a rude tone in her voice.

"I was… trying to help her up…" He lied. Imogen rolled her eyes and stared at him intensely. "You're a god damn sex addict, that's what you are. I am not letting you use my mother for sex, so you can go fuck around with your little wife because you're not getting anything from my mother."

Cynthia hesitated from that comment and stared at Ben with hurt in her eyes. "You're married?"

"Yes, he's married." Said Violet as she walked in, locking her eyes on Ben. "Answer her, dad."

Ben looked down and looked at Cynthia nervously. "I'm married… her name is Vivien… there's the truth." He spoke nervously. Cynthia's hand slammed onto Ben's face, leaving a loud smacking sound. Both Imogen's and Violet's eyes went wide eyed and Violet let out a small laugh from underneath her breath.

"Burn," Spoke Violet as she continued to laugh. Cynthia's eyes started to tear up as she smacked him across the face again. She soon got up and started out of the room, grabbing all of her luggage.

"Imogen, go get your luggage and your bags; we're going home." She spoke with hurt in her tone.

Violet and Imogen followed her. Violet grabbed a hold of Cynthia's arm and stopped her from walking away. "Wait…" She said; Cynthia faced her and waited for her to go on. "Just because my father is an asshole, doesn't mean that you have to leave… I was actually getting along with Imogen here, and I would like to get to know her better… she seems like a cool friend."

Imogen smiled softly and nodded in agreement. "I actually do want to stay… I want to spend time with Violet." She said, hoping her mother would let her. Cynthia smiled softly and nodded. "Okay, you can stay." She smiled softly and breathed. "But, I'm not staying… I'll rent a hotel for us that is close by, okay?" She added.

Imogen nodded her head. "Okay, I'll be staying here for a few days because I really do want to spend time with Violet." Cynthia nodded and walked off with her luggage. Imogen soon faced Violet and smiled softly. "Well, I hope I have fun here." She said happily as she walked off to Violet's room.

…

Violet was sleeping on one side of the bed and Imogen was on the other side; she wasn't asleep, but she was wide awake. Imogen sat up on the bed as she gazed around the room. All she could ever think about was her mother, how badly she was hurt after finding out that Ben is married. She knew her mother would get over it, but probably not right away.

Imogen's phone began ringing suddenly and her eyes were locked on it. She carefully got off of the bed, trying to be as quiet as ever to not wake up Violet. Her phone continued to ring and she soon picked it up from the nearest desk that was close to the bed. The words '_Unknown' _was written on the caller I.D. Who could it be? She carefully placed it on her ear and began speaking. "Hello?" She spoke nervously, as she waited for the person from the other line to answer.

"Hello Imogen." The person responded with a deep, scary tone in his voice.

"Eli?" Imogen believed it was Eli, usually his voice changes a bit when he's high.

"Are you alone?" He asked. Imogen was so confused; she knew Eli was high as hell.

"Um… no actually," She laughed quietly and breathed.

"What's your favorite scary movie, Imogen?"

Imogen raised an eyebrow. "You already know my favorite scary movie…"

"And that is?"

"Friday The 13th."

"Where are you?"

Imogen had gotten so confused. Eli changes the subject so fast, since when?

"Los Angeles… remember? Why are you playing 21 questions with me?" Imogen shook her head and shifted her head up a bit.

"The question isn't about me. The question is about where are you?"

"A house called_ The Murder House… _I met a friend here too, her name is Violet." She said.

"Does she like scary movies too?"

"How am I supposed to know that, Eli? I barely know her." She said tracing her fingers against her arm gently.

"Maybe that's because I'm _**not **_Eli."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Tehehe… a cliffhanger. (; This chapter seems much more interesting than chapter 1, anyways I've already written this story on paper and it is 77 pages long, so I'm pretty sure that I'll have a bunch of chapters.. anyways, I am also writing a new story. It is called Black Friday, and it is about Eli and Julia; when they first meet and how it lead to the death of Julia. Leave reviews! And follow me on twitter: mzfeistyx3<strong>


	3. Mysterious Call

**Author's Note: Did you guys enjoy Chapter 2? If you so, continue reading my story! It's going to get more interesting!**

* * *

><p>Imogen was speechless, she became very terrified.<p>

"Then… who… are you?"

"Ah, that's a hard question." He joked. Imogen started walking around the room slowly as her heart started to race. "Well… where are you?" She added as she bit down on her lip gently.

"Right outside of _The Murder House._"

Imogen grew wide-eyed as she walked out of Violet's room quietly, seeking her way outside of _The Murder House. _"O-Okay… I'm outside… you can come out from wherever you're hiding."

"I'd rather not."

Imogen gazed around the bushes to see if there was anyone that was hiding there, but no sign of anything or anyone. "Can you see me?"

"Yes."

Imogen raised an eyebrow and placed her free hand on her head and began scratching it, but she wasn't itchy at all. "Well, what am I doing?" She laughed a little and twirled around for a bit. "What am I doing?" she repeated and came back to reality. "Nice one, Eli. You know you should really get some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow, okay bye."

"If you hang up on me, you'll _die_ just like your sister!" He said evilly. Imogen's sister was killed long ago by choking on a jawbreaker, her name was Sydney. Imogen loved her sister so much and it's been over a year since she last seen her.

Imogen was speechless as soon as she heard those words.

"Do you want to die, Imogen?" He spoke deviously.

Imogen began to get really frustrated.

"Asshole," She said turning off the phone as she exceeded into the house, slamming the door shut. She locked it and stood there for only about five seconds.

A guy in a black costume with the most disturbing mask came out from a door that was built on the right side of the wall in the east. He came running towards Imogen, with a knife in his left hand ready to kill her. She heard the noise and turned around as she saw him coming closer to her with the knife; she was able to dodge him and grab the nearest lamp that was sitting on the furniture, throwing it towards him as it aimed it's way to his back, hitting him hard. Imogen ran to the kitchen, looking for all the knives and grabbed one. The guy had managed to get into the kitchen and find her. Imogen ran past him but he managed to grab her before she can get away. Imogen let out a scream, loud enough for either Violet or Ben can hear, but no one heard her. The killer grabbed a hold of her on her neck and put her in a chokehold, she couldn't breathe. Imogen managed to kick him in his personal area which knocked him down, causing the knife to slip out of her hand. She didn't have any time to pick it up. (Which is just stupid, if you want to get rid of a killer; Fricken kill the damn bitch.)

Imogen ran out of the house on a hurry; she was running farther than ever. Someone grabbed her from the bushes and pulled her in. Someone grabbed her from the bushes and pulled her in. All Imogen did was scream.

"Imogen, it's me!" The voice yelled. Imogen turned around to find Eli. "Eli?" She said in shock. How did Eli get to Los Angeles? Oh yeah, he has a vintage hearse, dur.

"What are you doing here?" She said in curiosity.

"I came because I wanted to be here with you, so you can be happy." He smiled softly. A loud tud on the ground made a noise. Imogen looked down to her feet and noticed a phone she never seen before in between the grass, sitting on the ground. "Someone was trying to kill me…" She whispered, looking slowly back up at Eli.

Imogen was speechless as she started to back away slowly from Eli. He raised an eyebrow at her; he was definitely confused at the moment. "What?

No response from Imogen; All she did was back away from him, frightened than ever.

"That wasn't me, Imo."

Imogen didn't believe him, she couldn't believe him. She thinks Eli is the one who is trying to kill her, who else would think that? Well, there was a phone that fell to the ground so of course.

Imogen moved away from Eli and managed to get out of there, running for her life. She was screaming for help and tried to get as far away from Eli as she possibly can. BOOM! She ran into a man and saw the mask of the killer and screamed louder than ever. The man wasn't wearing the whole costume; it was actually a policeman who was holding the killer's mask.

…

"So, you're saying that there's someone trying to kill you?" Violet wondered, trying to process everything that Imogen is explaining to her. Imogen nodded in agreement.

"I thought it was my boyfriend, Eli." Imogen looked down with guilt.

Violet raised an eyebrow and tilted her head a bit.

"Why would you think that?"

"He suddenly appeared here in Los Angeles out of nowhere and… a phone fell from his pocket, so… I thought it was him." Imogen shrugged and sighed heavily. She absolutely had no idea who the killer was, she plans to find out who this psycho murderer really is one way or another.

"Was he supposed to come here?"

Imogen's eyes locked on Violet and shook her head. "I told him not to, but I guess he followed me here."

Imogen hates when Eli doesn't listen to her, when she tells him not to do something, she expects him not to do anything that will cause trouble or damage.

"That's kinda creepy, if my boyfriend were following me, I'd freak." Violet said with a small laugh under her breath. Imogen caught a heard of the word '_boyfriend' _and raised an eyebrow. "You have a boyfriend too?"

Violet nodded and layed down flat on her back on top of the bed. "His name is Tate, he's… kind of the mysterious one." She closed her eyes gently and made herself become more comfortable. "But, I love him." She added. Imogen smiled softly and chuckled. "What does he look like?"

"Hot, of course." Said Violet, laughing under her breath.

"Speaking of the devil," said a voice. Imogen flinched from the voice behind her and turned around to find a cute pretty boy with dirty blond hair. He looked down at her and caught her staring at him; He smiled at her deviously.

"You know, you really need to stop randomly appearing in this house without my permission." said Violet, giggling.

The boy looked up at Violet, escaping his sight from Imogen's and smirked. He walked over to Violet and sat right next to her, placing his arm around her shoulder. He glanced back at Imogen and looked at her from top to bottom, like he was checking her out.

"Who's the cutie?" He said underneath his breath.

"That's Imogen, a new friend I made." Violet spoke up.

"Oh… well, hello there Imogen. I'm Tate." He greeted. Imogen nodded and smiled softly. "Hi." She said nervously. Violet pulled Tate's arm off of her shoulder and took his hand, intertwining them with hers. "What have you been up to lately?"

"Oh, the usual," He remarked.

Imogen stood there, not knowing what to say. All she could ever think about was the person that was trying to kill her last night. She was scared as hell…

Imogen thought about her mother quickly and shook her head. "I'll um… be right back." Before Violet or Tate can respond to that, Imogen zoomed out of the room and into the nearest bathroom, closing the door behind her. She pulled out her phone out of her pocket and dialed Cynthia's number. Imogen was waiting a while for her to answer. After a few more seconds, she finally answered.

"Hello?" She said.

"Mom, are-are you okay?" Imogen asked her with nervousness in her voice.

"Yeah sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked Imogen, worried as ever.

"Have you received any mysterious calls lately?"

Imogen was hoping that the killer isn't after her mother, she was more scared than ever.

"No… why would I receive mysterious calls?"

"No reason… I'll call you later, okay?"

"Sure."

Imogen ended the call and hung up her phone. All she could ever think about was her mother's safety and that killer. She wanted to protect her mother from getting hurt. Imogen lost her sister a year ago, Sydney Moreno. Sydney and Imogen were very close with each other. Sydney was only fourteen years old, and was such a beautiful girl, but she had died by choking on a jawbreaker. Some guys at Degrassi had played a little prank on her, but it killed her. Imogen was crying for months, for weeks ever since she lost her sister, she wanted revenge; but she never knew exactly who killed her.

Imogen left out of the bathroom and walked into Violet's room. Tate wasn't there; It's like he disappeared.

"Where's Tate?" She asked, curiously.

"He left," said Violet.

Imogen went into her luggage and grabbed her laptop out of it. She sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall behind her. She turned on her laptop and waited till it loaded. Violet sat up on the bed and locked her eyes on Imogen.

"When am I going to meet Eli?" She said. Imogen looked up at her and breathed. "Soon… no worries," Imogen smiled slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This chapter mostly explains the summary to the story. "The past will always come back to haunt you." There are more clues in the story, so you must keep reading this story to pay attention. It's very tricky. Anyways, Review please! I need reviews… and follow me on twitter: mzfeistyx3<strong>


	4. The Beach House

**Author's Note: This chapter may include something very sexual, but I have to say that there is no one who is getting intimate in this chapter. Anyways, how are you guys liking the story so far? Who do you think was the person who had called Imogen? I would like to know who you believe it is! But I must not say who, that'll spoil the surprise. (;**

Imogen logged onto her Facebook and looked on her chat to see if anyone is available. It showed the names of Adam Torres, Katie Matlin, Clare Edwards, Jake Martin, Eli Goldsworthy, and Bianca DeSousa. Imogen clicked on Eli's name, she was nervous as hell.

_Imogen: Hey…_

Eli didn't respond right away; Imogen was getting nervous as hell.

"You okay?" Violet wondered. Imogen looked up at her and nodded. "Yes." She then looked back at her laptop and saw a reply from Eli.

_Eli: Imo…_

_Imogen: I'm sorry about last night… ._._

_Eli: Why did you think it was me?_

_Imogen: Because I'm crazy…_

_Eli: No, you're not crazy. Would you like to tell me what made you think it was me?_

_Imogen: The killer called me… and when I saw that phone on the floor, I assumed it was you…_

_Eli: Why would I want to kill my girlfriend?_

_Imogen: I don't know…_

_Eli: Well… do you want to go out with me tonight?_

_Imogen: To where?_

_Eli: Somewhere special, I want you to have some fun with me._

_Imogen: Okay! (:_

_Eli: I'll pick you up from The Murder House at eight!_

_Imogen: I'll be waiting. (:_

_Eli: Kay, see ya!_

Imogen signed off of Facebook and looked at Violet.

"Um… I'm going out with my boyfriend tonight, would you like to come?" She asked her nicely. Violet nodded.

"Yes, of course I would like to come." Violet smiled brightly and laughed softly.

…

Imogen, Eli, Violet, and Tate were all at the beach together. None of them actually went in the water yet since they had just gotten there. They were all sitting on the sand, staring at the dark sky above them with such beautiful stars. Eli had his arms wrapped around Imogen from behind, sitting down with her on the ground; Tate had his arms wrapped around Violet also, sitting down with her.

"We need to at least go crazy since we're here." Violet suggested, a smile appearing on her face. "Come on guys,"

She locked her eyes on both Imogen and Eli. "Imogen, Eli?"

"How about we play a game of Truth or Dare?" said Eli.

"And we must follow the rules, no one is allowed to break them." said Tate. A smirk appeared on Eli's face.

"Hells yeah, we should." Violet exclaimed.

Imogen looked down and smiled shyly, she actually wasn't in the mood to play anything.

"Who wants to start?" said Violet, curiously.

"I'll start." said Eli, licking his lips. He locked his eyes on Violet. "Violet…" He said, seductively. "Truth or Dare?"

Violet put on a smile. "Dare,"

"I dare you… to tell us something very, very _dirty._" He said deviously. Tate raised an eyebrow and stared at Violet, waiting for her to say something.

Violet laughed and nodded. "Kay um… The room full of moans surrounding everywhere upon it, nice, hot and heavy screams in such… one just begging to be fucked, begging for her partner to just rub their fingers on her wet clit, entering a finger in her… moving in and out… waiting for them to place their head in between her legs for a nice, tingle feeling on her clit… the tongue of the partner, licking all around her clit while slowly entering their tongue in her… eating her out…" She spoke seductively and laughed under her breath, locking her eyes back on Eli. "Was the dirty enough for you?" She whispered. Eli sat there in shocked and showed a sexy smirk. "Sexy…" He said. Violet laughed. "My turn… Eli, Truth or Dare?"

"Fucking dare…" He said. After listening to the dirty speech Violet shared with everyone, he was horny as hell.

"I dare you to tell me where the hell you got that sexy piece of shit." She said, pointing to Eli's hearse. He took a glance at it and laughed.

"I didn't get it anywhere, my dad and I created that hearse together."

"Fucken cool, man," Said Violet, having jealousy in her tone.

Imogen glanced over at Tate and whispered. "My turn."

Everyone looked at her, but she kept her eyes locked on Tate. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you… to eat some of the sand." She smiled slightly. Imogen wasn't that great at thinking of the best dares, but she tried.

Tate laughed and grabbed some of the sand and swallowed some of it, he then spit it out and made a disgusted facial expression. "That was horrible.

Imogen laughed and shrugged. "It was a dare."

"Nice on Imogen, now it's my turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth,"

Imogen was the only one who had picked truth, no one else has.

"Are you a virgin?" Tate wondered.

Imogen raised an eyebrow and looked down nervously.

"Yes…" She said lowly, so no one can hear, but they have heard her.

"That is awesome." Said Violet, smiling. She pulled away from Tate and got up, facing Tate. "I'll be right back, okay? I'm just going to take a walk around the beach." Violet soon walked off.

Eli kissed Imogen's cheek lightly and smiled.

"You look beautiful." He said. Imogen smiled slightly and said underneath her breath. "Thank you…"

Tate looked up at the sky and spoke quietly. "The stars look nice…"

Eli pulled away from Imogen and stretched. "I'm going to go get something out of my car, okay?"

Imogen nodded and looked down at the sand. Eli got up and walked off.

The only two people left at the beach were Tate and Imogen. Tate's eyes kept looking at Imogen.

"So… you're not from here, are you?" He asked. Imogen slowly looked at him, she was nervous as hell.

"I'm from Canada… I live there…" She said nervously.

"You're a Canadian?" Tate wondered. Imogen nodded and started digging her hands into the sand, playing with it.

…

Violet was walking around the beach, staring at the sand, lost in all her thoughts. She wanted to stay alone and not be bothered by anyone or anything.

Suddenly, her phone started ringing. She slowly took it out of the pocket on her sweater. It was sort of cold outside. She read the words. '_Unknown' _on the caller I.D. and slowly placed it on her ear, answering the call. "Hello?" She said, walking around the beach still.

"Hello, Violet," said a voice, that sounded so mysterious.

"Um… sup? May I ask who are you?" She wondered.

"Someone… are you alone?" He said deviously.

Violet let out a small laugh from underneath her breath.

"That's a very strange question, but yes I am."

"Interesting… what's your favorite scary movie, Violet?"

Violet laughed a little and raised an eyebrow. 'Well, I don't know. There's a lot of bullshit scary movies out there; I guess that may _Saw _is one of my favorites."

"That movie is my favorite too, Violet. Would you like to play a game of Hide and Seek?"

"Sure… but how can we play if you're not even near me?" She wondered, licking her lips.

"I never said that I'm nowhere near you."

Violet raised an eyebrow, confused as ever. She was still walking around the beach, wondering who this person is.

"You're very confusing… okay, let's play." Violet walked into a beach house near her and stepped inside. No one was there. "Okay, can you guess where I'm hiding?"

"You're hiding in the beach house." He said evilly.

Violet went wide eyed and her phone fell to the ground. She knew that whoever that person was on the phone was very close by. She slowly grabbed her phone from the floor and placed it on her ear. Violet turned so scared and stood silent.

"Do you want to die, Violet?" The stranger asked her deviously.

"You're fucking crazy." She turned off her phone and ran right out of the beach. "Tate!" She yelled, hoping for him to hear her. She was running as fast as she can. Suddenly, she felt someone's arms wrap around her and threw her down to the floor. He climbed on top of her and held his hand up with a knife in his hand, ready to kill her. She couldn't see his face since he was covered in a mask. Violet was trying her hardest to get out of his grip as she saw the knife coming towards her; she grabbed a hold of his arm, struggling for it to not stab her. The killer was also struggling, trying to stab her, but she was so strong that he was becoming very pissed off. Violet managed to push him off of her and punched him hard. She tried to grab the knife out of his hand, but he gripped it so tightly for her not to grab it. She then managed to grab the knife out of his hand and stabbed him through the stomach, then dropped it. "Asshole," She ran off leaving him there on the floor, thinking he was dead. She only stabbed him one time… he was not dead; the ones who kill never die… sometimes.

**Author's Note: Reviews? Anyways, I'd really liked to know who you think the killer is. Remember, I must not spoil anyone the surprise until that chapter does come! Now I'm gonna go eat Lasagna.**


	5. Evil Inside

**Author's Note: I'm a good noodle.**

Imogen's hand was full of sand, she was so nervous around Tate since he is Violet's boyfriend. He was lying down on the sand with his eyes closed. Imogen looked at him and sighed.

"Guys!" yelled Violet, running right over to both Tate and Imogen. "We have to get out of here, right now." She soon grabbed all of her stuff. Tate opened his eyes and locked his eyes on her, raising an eyebrow.

"What's the matter?" He wondered.

Imogen glanced at her and began getting even more nervous.

"We're gonna die, so we have to leave out of here now." She said, handing Imogen her stuff and handing Tate his stuff. Imogen began to tear up; she stood up and kept her eyes locked on Violet. "Why? Why are you saying that Violet?" She yelled. Violet looked at her and said quickly. "Remember the douche bag that called you? Well he called me. He's after the both of us, or maybe even all of us." She looked around for Eli, but he was nowhere to be found. "Where's Eli?"

Imogen began crying and looked around for him. She began to freak out. "Eli?" She yelled.

Tate got up quickly and looked around. "Are you serious, Violet?"

Violet looked at him and began getting angry. "No, I'm just saying that just to scare you guys." She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "There's a killer on the loose that is after all of us. I stabbed him, but he may not be dead." She said angrily.

"Eli?" Imogen yelled, scared as hell. "Please tell me he is not dead." Imogen begged.

Violet kept packing up her things while Tate locked his eyes on Imogen. "He said he was going to get something from his car, I'm sure he is not dead."

Imogen breathed heavily and a bunch of tears fell from her eyes.

Eli soon came back, wondering why everyone was packing up their things.

"I missed the part where that's my problem." He said. Imogen saw him and hugged him tightly, crying. "The killer is here, he's coming after us, he's gonna kill us." She cried. Eli raised an eyebrow and looked over at both Tate and Violet. Violet handed everyone their stuff and shook her head. "We're not staying at this beach to die." She said.

…

Imogen had gotten up the next morning, and headed into the kitchen. She grabbed eggs out of the refrigerator, along with sausages; she soon turned on the stove and placed a pan on the stove, setting it to number five so the pan can start getting warm. Imogen really couldn't wait to go home now, she wanted to escape from this psycho murderer and forget about everything. Soon, the doorbell rang. Imogen quickly left the kitchen and opened the front door. Her mother was standing before her and she smiled brightly. Imogen hugged her tightly. "Oh my god, I'm so glad that you're okay, mom."

Cynthia hugged her back and smiled. "Aw, sweetie nothing happened to mommy, I'm here."

A car pulled up in the driveway and Imogen caught a glance of it. Soon the car parked in a parking area and a woman made her way right out of the car, closing the door behind her. The woman walked close to the front door of the house and noticed Imogen and Cynthia.

"Um, who are you people and what are you doing in front of my house?"

Cynthia turned around and smiled at the woman before her. "Well, I'm Cynthia and this is my daughter, Imogen. And you must be Ben's wife, Vivien? Am I correct?"

Vivien nodded and smiled slightly. "I'm guessing Imogen is a friend of my daughter, Violet?"

Imogen nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Vivien." said Cynthia. Imogen remembered the pan on the stove and ran back into the kitchen. She cracked the eggs open and watched as the yolk lands on the pan.

Cynthia and Vivien had entered the house and began making a conversation. Meanwhile, Violet came out of her room, looking tired than ever and saw her mother talking with Cynthia. She remembered her mother telling both Ben and her that she'll be gone for a few days. Violet walked into the kitchen and saw Imogen cooking. Violet soon sat on the counter near the stove which caught Imogen's sight.

"Well good morning to you too." Said Imogen, moving the sausage's with the spatula.

Violet looked over at Cynthia and her mother talking. "I'm surprised they're not even fighting."

Imogen raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Your mom and my mom." Said Violet.

Imogen really didn't have an idea of why they would be fighting. "Why would they be fighting?"

Violet looked at Imogen and sighed. "I don't know, maybe because dad might've told my mom that he cheated again with someone else… which is your mom."

"If he did tell her, I'm sure your mom and my mom wouldn't be getting along by now." Said Imogen.

"You have a point." Violet shrugged and started thinking about everything that had happened on the night of the beach.

"There's something very mysterious about what had happened last night." Said Violet, biting her lip softly."

"What do you mean?" Imogen said, grabbing the spatula and grabbing the eggs out of the plan, placing it on the plate near the stove.

"When I came back running back to you guys, Eli wasn't there." said Violet. Imogen looked at Violet and raised an eyebrow. "You don't think that Eli's the killer, do you?"

Violet shrugged and began whispering. "I'm not saying that he is… it just seemed very mysterious when he wasn't there." Violet looked down and thought about it.

"It's not him… I know it's not, why would he do something like that? That's not Eli, trust me." Imogen said nervously, and started thinking about the same exact thing. Imogen knew Eli; she knew that he's a very sweet guy and wouldn't be a psycho murderer. But, maybe… just maybe, he was hiding something from her.

Imogen shrugged and continued making breakfast; she handed Violet hers, and Violet smiled slightly.

"Thanks," said Violet, beginning to eat her plate of food.

Cynthia and Vivien walked into the kitchen, while Ben made his way right out of his room and walked into the kitchen. His eyes widened when he saw both Vivien and Cynthia laughing together; his heart started to race. Violet glanced at her father when she saw how scared he looked. She smirked softly underneath her breath while sipping on her orange juice.

Cynthia caught a sight of Ben and stared at him intensely.

"Hello Cynthia... and my beautiful wife." He said, trying to keep his calm. Vivien spotted him and walked over to him.

"Hello Ben." She said calmly. Violet jumped off of the counter and walked over to both Vivien and Ben. Imogen continued to cook and stayed out of everyone's business.

"Hey, mom." Said Violet, looking at her mother. Vivien looked at her and hugged her then pulled away.

Violet locked her eyes on Ben and smiled deviously. "Would you like to tell mother about your little secret?" she said deviously. Vivien raised an eyebrow and looked at Ben. "What secret is she talking about?"

"Secretly talking to other women online." Said Cynthia.

"I was one of them and didn't know that Ben was married until I came here, finding out through Violet."

Ben's heart started to race even faster, he looked away from the both of them. Vivien locked her eyes on Ben and began to tear up. "I thought I could trust you." Ben slowly looked at Vivien in the eyes.

"You can trust me… you can." He spoke nervously.

Violet rolled her eyes and pushed him roughly against his chest. "No one could _ever _trust you, all you do is hurt the people you love. Have you ever even realized that what you're doing to mom, to all of us is tearing us apart? You're married, dad. You need to stop pretending like you're a single man because in reality, you're not. Marriage is not cheating, it's about loving the person you've married to and being there for them at all times. All you think about is _fucking _other women; did you ever stop to realize that love isn't just about sex? All you ever think about is sex! You know what? I cannot handle any of this anymore because obviously you're being a terrible husband and a terrible father to put up with; I'm sick of it dad, I'm sick of it. You guys should just get a divorce because I could care less and I'm tired of believing that everything between the both of you could ever get better, but I know it won't…" Violet ran off to her room and slammed the door shut. Imogen heard every word Violet said and knew exactly how she felt. Imogen's father had cheated on Cynthia plenty of times.

Both Cynthia and her father had gotten a divorce because their love for each other was fading away. Soon, Imogen finished making breakfast and handed everyone their plate. She then walked off to Violet's room, closing the door behind her. Imogen sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. "Violet… I know exactly how you feel, but you can live through with this…"

Violet turned around, lying flat on her back while locking her eyes on Imogen. "No I cannot… how did you take it when your dad left your mom?"

Imogen looked down and shrugged. "He cheated… my mother lost trust in him so he left her… I guess I didn't take it that well; I really didn't want them to get a divorce though." She said nervously.

Violet breathed and wiped her tears away. "I'm just tired of seeing my mom getting hurt… all dad ever did was stomp all over her heart. I hate seeing my mother in these types of situations, I think we're better off without Ben." She said, coming from her heart. That was Violet's first time calling her father by his name, which was because she was in pain. Imogen sighed sadly and bit on her bottom lip softly. She knew that Violet was going through such a rough time, but she intended on being there for her no matter what happens. Violet was becoming Imogen's best friend, in her heart.

…

The bathroom light was on and the door was closed. Imogen was in the bathtub, taking a bubble bath. She placed the sponge full of foam on her arm and rubbed it gently down her arm, washing it with a nice scent of strawberries coming from the foamy soap. Her eyes were closed while she was humming her own music that kept playing in her head. She continued to play around with the foam. Imogen was in her own little world, humming to herself. Her phone began to ring and she took a glance at it from sitting next to the sink. She soon gotten out from the tub and grabbed it after drying off her hands. Imogen went back into the tub and answered the phone without even looking at the caller I.D. "Hello?"

"Caught the wrong guy, Imogen," The voice said humorously. Imogen began to grow scared, she knew exactly who it was.

"No… leave me alone." She begged.

"In your dreams, I'm your worst nightmare, Imogen." He said.

Imogen's heart started to race, she was so scared of this psycho murderer that she didn't even know what to do.

"Go to hell!" Imogen yelled angrily. He laughed when he heard those words come out of her mouth.

"You'll soon be going to hell, Imogen. You're just a selfish little bitch who only care's about your sister and nobody else; you deserve to die just like your sister!" He yelled with anger in his tone.

"You killed Sydney haven't you? Who the fuck are you?" Imogen yelled once again, even more scared than she was.

"Someone… but I'll warn you right now, you're going to die, Imogen and there's nothing you can do about it." He said. The phone line soon cut off.

Imogen was speechless; she had no idea of what she could do. Normally, the murderer randomly appears out of nowhere, ready to kill her, but surprisingly he never showed up. Imogen pulled her phone off of her ear and placed it on the ground. Tears started to fill in her eyes. She believed that the psycho murderer is the one who had murdered her sister. Tears started streaming down her eyes and down her cheeks. Imogen just wanted to find out who this psycho murderer was, and then she could prevent everything that this person is trying to do to her and to others. He was harassing her, scaring the living hell out of her and he didn't even seem to care, all he wanted was Imogen; He just wanted to get rid of her, but that doesn't mean that he'll stop murdering people.

Imogen shut her eyes closed tightly and dropped the sponge full of foam into the water. A few seconds later she dozed off and had fallen asleep there.

**Author's Note: The Krusty Krab pizza is the pizza for you and MeeeEEEeeeEEE! ; Reviews! I really need reviews in order for you guys to motivate me to write more stores. (; And follow me on twitter: mzfeistyx3**


	6. Suspicious Nightmare

**Author's Note: I'm a Grumpy Plumhead!**

_Imogen saw herself in a place that was very dark, and spooky. She was in a black dress and was walking forward to some place. As she continued to walk, she noticed a grave that had the words 'Sydney Moreno 1996-2011' written on it. That's when many other graves were beside Sydney's Imogen started to tear up and such tears fell from her eyes; her tears were the color of red… actually it wasn't even tears, it was actually blood streaming down her eyes. _

_Imogen touched her face and looked at her hand; she saw blood and was becoming very frightened. Before she could cry for help, she felt someone's touch. It was a touch that she had recognized anywhere. Imogen turned around and saw Eli before her; she noticed blood falling from his lip. He smirked deviously at her and kissed her cheek gently. He then pulled away from her and smiled. Imogen stared at his teen and noticed fangs; it was fangs that were very similar to a vampire. He gazed at her and pulled her closer to him. She stared into his eyes and noticed that his eyes were a different color, a bright goldish-brown. _

_She was amazed by the way his eyes looked, it was fascinating to her. He looked into her eyes and kissed her roughly. Blood was streaming down his mouth while it pressed onto Imogen's lips. Imogen felt the warm blood on her mouth, but ignored it and continued to kiss Eli, deepening the kiss. Eli entered his tongue in her mouth, making the blood enter her mouth. Imogen felt that warmth of the blood against her taste buds but she didn't seem to care. Before Eli can make this seem even more entertaining, Imogen pulled away from the kiss. She touched her lips and felt the blood against her mouth. She slowly wiped it off. Eli smiled at her and intertwined his hand with hers. Imogen gasped after feeling his strong pull of force when he had intertwined their hands together._

_She saw a girl coming from far away; she recognized her hair and everything. It was Sydney. A few seconds later, Sydney was standing right beside Eli. Her dress was white and it was full of blood splattered everywhere. Sydney's eyes were also a different color, it was a bright red. Imogen was in complete shock._

"_Sydney?" She said._

_Suddenly Eli stabbed her through the back with a knife. Imogen started coughing up blood and fell to the ground. Eli continued to stab her until she died completely. Sydney kept her eyes locked on Imogen and she laughed underneath her breath._

…

Imogen was screaming, crying for help. Soon came in Violet, pulling Imogen out of the water. Imogen woke up and realized it was all just a dream, it wasn't real. Violet handed her a towel and Imogen grabbed it and wrapped it around her body quickly. She left out of the room and headed into Violet's room. Imogen's face was red, she was crying much too much. Violet followed Imogen into the room and closed the door behind her. "Imogen, what happened?" she asked.

Imogen was shaking as she started to pull gently on her hair. "The killer wants me… he was after my sister… I haven't told you the story, but she was killed by choking on a jawbreaker. I know that he was the cause of it." Imogen stumbled and sat on the bed, shaking.

Violet sat next to her and sighed sadly.

"All he wants is me because… I'm her sister, and he plans to get rid of me too." Imogen closed her eyes tightly as tears were still streaming down her eyes.

Violet touched Imogen's face and turned it to face hers. "You're a strong girl… If we work together to stop him from coming after you and me… it'll all be over soon."

Imogen shook her head and looked down. "It's not just that… I had a dream about me when I fell asleep in the tub… I saw Eli, but… his eyes were not the color of green, it was a goldish-brownish color. There was even blood dripping from his mouth and I was crying but, my tears were not even clear… it was blood. That's when Eli kissed me, entering the blood coming from his mouth into mine-"

"Ew!" Violet interrupted, being grossed out from what she said. Imogen sighed.

"But that's not all I saw… he smiled at me, but when I looked at his teeth, they looked different. He had fangs… very similar to a vampire who seemed to frighten me a little…" Imogen took a deep breath and continued talking. "I then saw a girl approach us. It was my sister, Sydney… she was wearing a white dress that had blood all over it and her eyes was a nice bright red… which was pretty frightening. I stepped closer to her to hug her, but then I felt a knife enter through my back; Eli was stabbing me, stabbing me to death and… I died… that's what I saw in my dream." Imogen looked at Violet and even more tears fell from her eyes.

"Imogen, you had a nightmare… I'm sure Eli wouldn't want to kill you… but, it is just a dream, it's not real." Violet exclaimed quietly. Imogen pulled away from her and grabbed her clothes out of her suitcase. Violet sighed and scratched her arm softly. Imogen went into Violet's closet and put on her clothes in there. She slowly left out of the room and sat down on the bed.

"You're right… it is just a dream…" Imogen whispered; she laid down and pulled the cover sheets over her. Imogen just wanted to sleep off all the stress; she was too fed up.

…

Violet watched Imogen when she was sleeping and slowly grabbed her laptop from the nearest desk. Violet just wanted to find out the truth about Eli, so she planned on doing some research. The laptop took only a few seconds for it to load up.

Violet typed in .com. On the search bar, but she discovered that Imogen was logged onto her Facebook. Violet didn't plan on signing off her page; she wanted to find out some information about Eli. The Facebook chat was just on the bottom of the screen and she clicked on it. By skimming through the names, her eyes caught Eli's name. Violet carefully pressed his name and began typing; pretending like she's Imogen. Before she could press send, Eli wrote something to Imogen, thinking that it's her.

_Eli: Imo, you've been acting so different lately. I want you to be happy._

_Imogen: I am happy._

Violet sighed and waited for a reply.

_Eli: No you're not. You seem so scared of everything now._

_Imogen: Because I have a reason and it's not like you would understand._

_Eli: Of course I understand; I want to comfort you._

_Imogen: Where were you the whole time at the beach? Ever since Violet went somewhere; she came back ranting about the murderer and you __**weren't **__there._

Violet waited for a reply, but Eli was taking forever. She knew that Eli was scared; she sensed it.

_Eli: I told you; I went to go get something out of my car._

_Imogen: It wouldn't take you so long to get that __**something **__out of your car._

_Eli: What are you trying to say?_

_Imogen: What did you exactly get out of your car?_

_Eli: Does it really matter?_

_Imogen: Duh._

_Eli: It has nothing to do with you…_

_Imogen: Oh so, now you're keeping secrets from me?_

_Eli: No…_

_Imogen: Would you tell me?_

_Eli: I'd rather not._

_Imogen: I need to know…_

_Eli: You're not gonna get this over with are you?_

_Imogen: No._

_Eli: Well I'm sorry to disappoint you._

_Imogen: Asshole._

_Eli: Thank you!_

Violet rolled her eyes. She knew Eli was hiding something; she even thought that he may even be a killer, who knows?

_Imogen: I have to crash, but you're going to tell me!_

_Eli: :P_

_Imogen: -_- bye._

Violet exited out of Facebook and shut off her laptop. She closed Imogen's laptop and placed it on the nearest desk.

All Violet wanted was to find out who this psycho murderer really is and she'll do whatever it takes to find out.

…

Violet was getting ready for school, it was a Monday and she finally decided to go, but she was too distracted when Imogen arrived to Los Angeles and all the other shit that has been happening.

Imogen was already awake but she was in the bathroom. She walked back into the room and noticed Violet getting ready. "Where are you going?" She raised an eyebrow.

Violet looked at her and replied. "School… I haven't been going to school since you guys came. You can come if you'd like."

Imogen hesitated and nodded. "Okay, I'll come."

The both of them left out of the room and didn't dare to grab a bite.

…

Violet and Imogen were walking the halls in the school. Everyone's eyes were locked on them, as if they were superstars or some shit. Imogen kept her cool while being watched, as well as Violet. Violet hated when people stare at her, but she decided to ignore it. Students were running past them with the same exact mask the psycho murderer was wearing. Imogen recognized the mask and became frustrated.

"Why are they doing this?" She spoke up, feeling so frustrated.

"Assholes." Said Violet, being annoyed by the students who were being so childish. Violet made her way to her locker and grabbed all the stuff she needed.

"Everyone knows there's a psycho murderer out there and they fool around by wearing his mask?" said Imogen, feeling very irritated.

Violet closed her locker and shook her head, turning around; leaning against the lockers. "Obviously, the guys here don't ever know how to deal with a serious situation like that."

"Hey ladies," said a voice. Violet looked up and noticed Tate and Eli standing beside her. "Hey…" Violet locked her eyes on Eli and didn't even dare to look away.

"What are you doing here?" Imogen wondered. Eli turned to face her and raised an eyebrow.

"That's a complicated question." He remarked. Violet rolled her eyes. Tate put his arm around her and laughed.

"Did you see those guys wearing those weird masks? They look pretty amusing." He said.

Imogen listened to Tate, ignoring Eli's response. "How the hell is that amusing? There's a real killer on the loose wearing that same exact mask, you asshole." She rolled her eyes and walked off. Eli followed her and pulled her close to him.

"What's up with you?" He wondered. Imogen sighed sadly. "I'm scared, that's what's wrong! There's nothing funny about people running around like a bunch of kids wearing that same exact mask!"

Eli looked at her with worry in his eyes, all he wanted to do was to just calm her down and make things go back to normal, to the way they _were. _

"They're just idiots, calm down okay?" He whispered to her, placing his hand on her cheek and brushing it softly. Imogen looked at him with fear in her eyes. All she wanted was to escape from whoever this killer was, she wanted her life back. Ever since Imogen stepped foot into Los Angeles, that's when all the crazy stuff began to happen, scaring her to death.

"I'm scared." She whispered. Eli pressed his lips against hers and kissed her softly. He then pulled away from the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"What was that last night? You've started questioning me."

Imogen gave a confused facial expression; she had no idea what he was talking about. Since Violet had basically _pretended _to be Imogen on her Facebook chat, Eli assumed that she knew what he was talking about.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Eli also gave a confused facial expression. "Don't you remember? We were talking on Facebook."

"No we weren't." She clearly stated. The both of them really weren't talking with each other.

"Then… _who _was I talking to?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, but all I know is that we never talked at all last night."

'_Then who was I talking to?' _He thought. Imogen shook her head and looked down. "I want to go home, I don't want to be here, and I'm really scared…"

"What happened to my girlfriend? Ever since your sister passed away, you've been acting different." Eli exclaimed. Imogen looked up at him and became frustrated.

"That has happened over a year ago, I can't believe you would bring that up." Imogen said angrily.

"It's true… where's the old Imogen? I want her back, I want my girlfriend back."

Imogen rolled her eyes. "Are you blind? There's a killer on the loose and you expect me to be happy about it?" Without Eli's response, Imogen walked off. "I-Imogen!" He groaned and muttered to himself. "Fucking stupid…"

**Author's Note: REVIEW! MUST REVIEW! There was a spider in my shower, it was just climbing down in front of my face, I was just about to karate chop it, but then I almost fell. Chicken wigs with Sour Skittles would be a great combination, do you agree? Hooplah. Follow me on twitter: mzfeistyx3**


	7. The Wound

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Now don't you hate those annoying people that annoy the living hell out of you? I hate it too. -_- **

Imogen was in the bathroom and she was listening to the gossip and was hiding in one of the stalls.

"Supposedly that crazy killer is after this Canadian girl named Imogen Moreno." A girl said.

"I've been hearing rumors about that girl and the death of her sister, Sydney. Supposedly, someone murdered her." Said another girl.

How did these girls randomly end up knowing about Sydney?

"Probably Imogen is a freak, she probably killed her sister. Who knows?" The two girls soon left out of the bathroom, continuing to gossip about Imogen.

Imogen would never kill her sister, so of course it wasn't her. All she wanted to do was cry her eyes out and hide in a corner, but she couldn't. She stepped out of the stall and looked around to see if anyone was there. _No one._

Imogen looked at herself in the mirror and muttered to herself. "Just breathe…"

A low noise surrounded the whole bathroom. Imogen turned around and faced one of the stalls, looking around to find where this _noise _was coming from. She bent down and looked around the stalls to see if there was anyone's feet, but there was no signs of anyone's. Imogen stood up and sighed. Was she being paranoid? Or?

Imogen was _not _alone, there was someone else in there with her and she didn't plan on looking for who else was in there. Imogen backed away a few steps and that's when the last stall in the bathroom slammed open; out came the psycho murderer, running after Imogen with his knife. Imogen managed to kick him in the gut and smack him in the head with her bag. He wasn't knocked out at all and he tried to stab her but she was able to push him out of the way and run out of the bathroom. Imogen ran out of the school, she didn't want to stay there at all. She continued to run, getting farther and farther away from the school.

Imogen just wanted to get away from the killer as far as possible. She continued to run farther and farther away from the school, but she made it into the woods. All she could hear around her were the birds chirping. Her breath had gone to waste, she was losing it. Imogen stopped running and tried to catch her breath. She soon caught it after a few seconds later.

Imogen soon realized she was in the woods. She began walking around the woods and discovered lot's of leaves that has fallen from tree's sitting on the ground. As she walked farther, a lake caught her sight from above. She walked closer to the lake and sat down on the ground, keeping her eyes on the lake. For some reason, Imogen felt safe there and wouldn't be bothered by anything or anyone.

Her phone began to vibrate. She moved her hands to the pocket of her sweater and grabbed the phone out of there. The words _"New Message' _appeared on her screen. She clicked on it and noticed it was a text message from Eli.

_Where the hell are you? – Eli_

Imogen shook her head after reading his message.

_Somewhere you're not. – Imogen_

_I'm serious. – Eli_

_Can I just be alone for once and put everything to the side just for once? – Imogen_

Imogen felt like she can never have freedom; she was always in between a serious problem and always having company everywhere she stepped foot in. Even at this lake, she wasn't free.

_No, I have to protect you at all times. – Eli_

Imogen rolled her eyes when she read his message. Eli is very over protective, especially with how he was with Clare.

_I'm pretty sure that I know how to protect my own self; I don't always need you for emotional support. – Imogen_

Imogen was right; she doesn't always need Eli for emotional support, she was old enough and able to take care of her own self.

_Where are you? I am coming to get you. – Eli_

_No. – Imogen._

She pressed send, not wanting him to find out where she was hiding in.

_There is a murderer in these streets; I want to be able to protect you. – Eli_

Imogen sighed and all she wanted to do was cry after reading what Eli's message had said.

_Fine… I'm at a lake, in the woods… somewhere close by the school. – Imogen_

After a few minutes, Eli replied.

_Kay, I'll be there in a few. – Eli_

Imogen nodded to herself and smiled faintly. At least Eli was coming to comfort her; Imogen felt so safe around him that there's no one else in the world that can make her feel this way. What was this type of feeling to her? Is it a frightening feeling? A happy feeling? Imogen couldn't find all the answers, but she knew of course she was safe around Eli. Eli is the protective type and he'll never let anybody stand in his way between him and Imogen.

Imogen closed her phone and looked back over at the lake. The lake looked pretty to her; the sun was shining in the sky, making the lake look like it was shining. She loved the view and she even thought of taking a quick swim for the hell of it.

A few minutes passed by and Imogen had fallen asleep on the ground; she knew Eli was coming, but she dozed off before he even got there.

Eli parked his hearse and ran right into the woods, looking for Imogen. He gone farther and farther into the woods and found her on the ground, curled up into a ball, sleeping. He slowly picked her up bridal style and started out of the woods. Once he made it to his hearse, he placed Imogen in the back seat so she can sleep comfortably. He then got in the passenger's seat.

_Imogen was dreaming again. But she saw herself in a new scenery. Imogen was wearing a wedding dress. Why a wedding dress? Imogen began walking and looked around for anyone or anything. She soon realized she was in a Church, but there was no one there. Everywhere she looked was nothing but furniture; the Church was so quiet that you couldn't even hear a mouse munching on cheese._

_When Imogen began walking down an alley, she saw nothing but a trail of blood, where was it coming from? Her wedding dress was so long that the blood had gotten on it._

"_Imogen." Said a voice. Out of nowhere, Eli magically appeared right next to her. She flinched in fear. How did he randomly show up out of nowhere? She didn't know._

_She looked at him and saw the same exact color eyes from other dream. It was goldish-brown, he also had fangs too. Imogen was so determined to run away from him but she convinced herself not to._

"_Eli…" She said underneath her breath and forced herself to look into his eyes without fear. "Your eyes… they're normally green and now they're… goldish-brownish color." She whispered. Eli intertwined his hand with hers and smirked. Again, Imogen gasped when she felt the strong pull of their hands being intertwined._

"_Your… hands feel – it seems to have a much stronger pull than usual…"_

_He raised an eyebrow and smiled evilly. Imogen moved her hand but accidentally scraped it against something sharp, causing her wrist to bleed. Eli locked his eyes on her wrist and pulled it up, close to his mouth. Imogen had the most slightest idea of what he was going to do, but she didn't intend on pulling away._

"_Vampire…" she muttered. He looked into her eyes and stared at her just for a while. His lips soon met the wound on her wrist, kissing it softly and licking it all off. Imogen was confused, why didn't he bite her? Vampire does normally have a crazy reaction when they smell human blood, but Eli didn't seem to react that way at all. She looked at the wound and noticed the blood disappeared randomly. How did Eli do that? She was so amazed by his move swings that it scared her. He looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes; He didn't know why she looked so frightened, he didn't hurt her. Imogen looked down and sighed; she was in total shock that she hasn't been killed __**yet. **__Eli was immortal, not human; probably a vampire? Who knows…_

"_Are you scared?" said Eli. Imogen looked up at him and shook her head quickly. "No." she clearly stated, trying to make it seem as true as possible._

_Eli quickly grabbed her and pulled her onto his back, wrapping her legs around his waist. Imogen was in total shock; she was pulled onto his back in just two seconds. Eli was fast, without breathing, Imogen felt herself being pulled; Eli ran out of the Church in just a second. He was so impossibly fast, that everything about his move swings kept scaring Imogen. Imogen was amazed by how fast he was compared to her; she was a human and he was immortal._

**Author's Note: Review please? I need reviews to motivate me to write more stories... By the way, how would you react if there were bugs following you into the bathroom? On Sunday, there was a Spider just in front of my face in the shower but I didn't kill it. Then on Monday, there was a Mosquito flying around there when I was showering. Then on Tuesday, there was a Fly in the shower, and now yesterday there was a Moth in the shower. What the actual hell? Are bugs attracted to me? It's creepy! O_O but I did kill the Moth with Windex!, Woo Windex activate! ^-^ ; Review!**


	8. Bloody Nightmare

**Author's Note: I must say that I really enjoy Lasagna, and I think Munro and I should go out on a date for Lasagna. (; some people get what I mean there.. hehe.**

"Imogen." Said Eli. Imogen was now in Eli's lap, waking up from that mysterious dream. He brushed his fingers down her arms and whispered her name again. "Imogen…"

Imogen heard his voice and opened her eyes slowly, trying to wake up. In seconds later, she fully had awoken. Eli pulled her up so she was able to sit in his lap, facing him.

"Are you okay?" He whispered. Imogen took a look around where they were at. They were on a bed. She saw a TV on the right side of the room. That's when she realized she was in a house. Imogen locked her eyes on Eli and yawned a bit. "I'm fine…"

Eli touched her hair and pushed it behind her shoulder. "If you're wondering where we're at, this is my cousin's house… he's just not here right now."

Imogen had moved her hand a bit, but she accidentally stabbed her wrist with a pencil that was sticking out of her small bag. "Ow." She murmered.

Eli grabbed her hand and pulled it up to his lips. He twisted it around gently so her wrist was now facing his lips. Imogen looked at him with a confused facial expression. Eli pressed his lips against her stab wound and kissed it softly, the blood touching his lips. He soon licked it and sucked it quickly, making the blood disappear. Imogen looked at him in shock. The same exact thing happened in her dream; how can he stay calm after sucking her blood? Imogen was speechless. Eli looked up at her and slowly pulled her hand away from his lips. Imogen sat there in his lap, still speechless after what he did. Eli noticed there was something wrong.

"Are you okay?" He wondered. Imogen quickly shook her head and looked down. "Yes… I-I'm fine, really…" She stuttered.

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing…" Imogen looked up at him and sighed.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"No, just… how did you suck my blood without even hesitating?" She asked nervously.

Eli shrugged. "I'm fine with whatever… and since you're my girl, I wouldn't hesitate." Eli pressed his palm against her cheek. "You were bleeding and I didn't feel like using a cleaner."

"But, you sucked it so quickly like… like a _vampire_…"

Eli raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I'm not a vampire…"

Imogen looked back down and spoke underneath her breath. "Then why did you do that…?"

"You were bleeding too much; sucking it was the only way to prevent it from bleeding much."

Imogen scratched her head a little and pulled Eli's hand away from her face. "Thank you…" She said quietly. Eli moved his hands to her waist and moved her hips closer to him. Imogen looked into his eyes. "What would I do without you?" She whispered.

"Don't worry, because I will _never _leave you. I'm here to protect you from anything or anyone. You need me and I need you…" He said softly. Imogen smiled.

Eli soon pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips against hers. He kissed her passionately, deepening the kiss. Imogen kissed him the same exact way, wrapping her arms around his neck. She wanted him so much; she was ready to give him her _all. _Her fingers ran through his hair, caressing it softly. Eli slipped his tongue into her mouth, making his tongue play with hers. Imogen felt the warmth of his tongue against hers, but she loved it. She moaned lightly into his mouth; Eli heard her and he was getting turned on. Imogen pulled away from the kiss and looked into his eyes. "I want you…" She spoke lightly. Eli wanted her so bad, but he knew that she was a virgin and he wasn't so sure if she was ready or not.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Imogen nodded quickly and continued caressing his hair with her fingers. "Please?" She begged.

Eli shook his head. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't…" Imogen said lightly.

"Trust me, I want to… but, I want you to be absolutely sure and not throw yourself on me…"

Imogen felt so surprised that he's rejecting her that way. "Please," She begged again as tears started to fill in her eyes. Eli sighed and wiped her tears away. "Don't cry." He whispered. Imogen looked down and moved off of his lap.

"I'm begging," She whispered. Eli took her hand and intertwined it with his. "I want you to be absolutely sure and… I don't want to hurt you in anyway…"

He touched her face with his free hand and brushed it softly.

"You won't hurt me… I know you won't." said Imogen with fluency.

Eli sighed. "We can do it another time, I promise." He leaned in and kissed her softly then pulled away. Imogen looked at him and frowned. Tears began to fall from her eyes. Imogen was so motivated to finally have this moment with him, but she was so disappointed and heartbroken that he had basically rejected her that way.

"Fine…" She said from underneath her breath. Eli sighed and pulled her back into his lap. "Don't worry, it'll happen soon." He promised. Imogen nodded and wiped her tears away.

…

The room was dark; all you can hear was nothing but the silence in the rooms and in the hallways. Imogen was laying her head on Eli's chest; Eli was sleeping, knowing that Imogen might have been sleeping on his chest, but really she was wide awake. Imogen developed insomnia over the first few days in Los Angeles; she couldn't sleep because she was too scared that the psycho murderer will try to murder her in her sleep. Imogen looked up at Eli and noticed that he was asleep. She slowly moved away from him quietly so he wouldn't wake up. It was so dark in the room, that she couldn't even see anything clear enough. The lights were off all over the entire house, as if the house was haunted and that anything can pop up out of nowhere. Imogen slowly got off the bed and walked out of the room quietly. It was even darker in the hallways, what if there was stairs? She could fall down them out of nowhere. Imogen walked into the nearest bathroom and turned on the light. She had been staring at the dark for more than an hour so the bright light seemed to bother her eyes, but she got used to it over the few minutes that had passed by. Imogen turned on the sink and let the water pour down into the sink. She washed her face quickly with water and soap. She then grabbed a towel that was just sitting on the sink counter and dried her face off. Imogen looked at herself in the mirror and just stood there staring at herself.

Imogen began analyzing everything that has happened over the past few weeks. Her mother being heartbroken after finding out her online crush was married, Becoming really good friends with Ben's daughter. Violet introducing Tate to Imogen; A psycho killer on the loose that has deceased Imogen's fourteen year old sister, Sydney and is now after Imogen next, Eli being the blame for everything; Imogen having nightmares about Eli. Everything was just caught up into Imogen's head that she couldn't keep up with everything, she just wanted everything to be just fine but she knew that'll never happen any time soon.

A noise came from the hallway. Imogen raised an eyebrow and looked into the mirror, glancing at the door. She saw nothing. Soon came out a guy that grabbed a hold of her from out of nowhere. Imogen felt the pull and pounded him with her elbow. She pushed him out of her way and ran out of the bathroom. Imogen ran into the room and saw Eli still.

"Eli!" Imogen yelled. Eli soon woke up and had raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

Before Imogen could remark to his comment, she slammed the door shut so the psycho murderer wouldn't enter through it. Then she locked it quickly and faced Eli. "He's in the house." She said with fear. Eli had quickly gotten up and grabbed her by the hand. She snatched her hand away and grabbed her things.

"I have to leave here; we have to leave here now!"

A loud banging noise came from the door of the room. Imogen flinched and turned around, facing the door. The killer slammed the knife through the door, trying to open it aggressively. Eli quickly grabbed Imogen and opened up the window.

"You have to jump out of here, okay?"

Imogen looked out the window and discovered how far down the ground level was. She shook her head with fear as tears began to fill in her eyes. "No." She said with nervousness in her tone.

"Imogen, I'm serious. You have to jump, do you trust me?"

Imogen looked into his eyes and tried to find the right words to say.

"Do you trust me?" He repeated. Imogen spoke quietly. "I trust you."

"Then jump!" He commanded.

Imogen pulled away from Eli and moved through the window as she glanced back at Eli. "I'm scared…"

Eli pointed down at the trampoline. "You won't get hurt, trust me… there is a trampoline down there that you'll land on."

Imogen slowly moved down the roof, trying her hardest not to fall. Soon, she jumped off the room and landed on the trampoline, feeling relieved. She looked up at Eli through the window. "Hurry up and jump!" She yelled.

Eli attempted on making his way out the window, but it was too late. He was soon being pulled by the psycho murderer from behind which caught Imogen's sight.

Imogen screamed, trying to motivate Eli into fighting him back. The psycho killer pulled him back, leading Eli out from the window.

Imogen heard loud noises from the window and tears began to fall from her eyes. She knew that Eli was being stabbed and dying to death. Just like that, she lost the love of her life.

**Author's Note: Yeah, I'm a bitch. Eli's dead, who cares? (: Review! And follow me on twitter: mzfeistyx3**


	9. Daredevil

**Author's Note: Now I'm feeling so fly like a cheese stick.**

"I am going home, this place is driving me insane." Said a frustrated Imogen, grabbing all her things from Violet's room.

"Seriously? You're going to leave me here, dealing with this crazy murderer who's attempting to kill us both?" said Violet, getting frustrated.

"He killed my boyfriend! Eli is dead!" She cried out loud. "He's ruining everything for me! He killed Sydney, he killed Eli! And now he's after me! I am leaving."

Imogen gathered all her things and left out of the room, walking down the hallway. She started out of the house, but was soon being pulled back by Violet.

"So you're going to leave me alone dealing with this fucker? We have to work together Imogen that person has to be stopped from what he or she is doing."

"Violet, he wants me… he doesn't want you. If I just leave, you will be safe and he will leave you alone. All he wants is me." Imogen began walking off but Violet followed her. "No, I am not letting this asshole do anything to you, Imogen." She said. Imogen shook her head. "Just leave me alone." Imogen tried to walk off again but Violet stopped her.

"I wouldn't let my best friend die."

Imogen felt the pain from inside and looked at Violet with confidence in her eyes. "We were _never _best friends." She said with confidence, knowing that she didn't mean it. Violet was speechless. Imogen walked off, feeling bad for what she told her. But, Imogen just wanted Violet to stay safe and the only way that will happen is leaving Los Angeles.

Imogen left to the hotel Days Inn that was only three blocks away from Violet's house. Her mother's room number was room 144. She started off to that room and knocked on the door. A few seconds passed by and no one answered. Imogen knocked on the door again, but no one answered.

"Mom?" She yelled loud enough for her mother to hear. No one answered. Imogen grabbed a hold of the door knob and turned it, the door opened. Imogen stepped inside the room and saw no one there. The room wasn't filled with Cynthia's bags and everything else; it was practically an empty room that no one has been in. The phone on the nearest desk began to ring. Imogen's eyes were locked on it and she quickly grabbed it and placed it on her ear.

"Hello, I am looking for a Cynthia Moreno that has stayed in room 144. Her bags are not here though… did she check out today?"

"She's just about to _die_." Said a voice, which was very similar to the killer's voice. Imogen soon recognized it was the killer.

"Where is she?"

From the other line, Imogen heard screams that sounded a lot like Cynthia.

"It's too late to save your little mother, Imo Moreno." He laughed.

"Imogen!" yelled Cynthia from the phone line. Imogen was getting very scared, she doesn't want to lose her mother either. "Don't fucking touch her!"

The psycho murderer didn't care, all he wanted was to keep torturing her with the people she loves. He soon pulled out his knife and slid it fast across Cynthia's neck. Blood began to spill from the wound. She fell to the floor and died right there.

Imogen began to tear up after hearing no screams coming from her mother. "Where the fuck are you?"

"Aw, sorry to disappoint you Ms. Moreno but I have some place to be. See you _soon._"

The line cut off right at that point. Imogen was speechless, she knew he killed her mother and all Imogen could ever do was cry her eyes out. Imogen started out of the room and headed to the airport. This was it; leaving Los Angeles may be the only way she can escape from this trap. Being back in Canada would put everything back to normal, just like the way it was.

…

Imogen made it safely back in Canada. She was all alone, knowing that she lost her sister, her mother, and her boyfriend. Imogen couldn't just go home and stay depressed from everything that had happened. She needed somewhere to stay. Maybe staying at Bianca's would probably help. She started off to her house, a few minutes passed by and she finally made it there. With nervousness covered all over her body, Imogen forced herself to knock on the door. A few seconds passed by and the door opened. The one that had opened the door was Bianca and her eyes had met with Imogen's. A huge grin appeared on her face.

"Bitch, you're back." She said happily, pulling Imogen into a hug. Imogen didn't hug back; all she did was pull away and walked into the house, staring out of space, as if she has seened a ghost. Bianca was left in confusion. She followed her and closed the front door. Imogen walked all the way to Bianca's room and sat down on her bed, starting to lay down comfortably on it. She closed her eyes tightly and breathed. Bianca closed her room door and looked at Imogen with a confused facial expression.

"Are you okay?" She wondered.

Tears started sliding down Imogen's eyes, making Bianca worried. "No… no I am _not _okay. Los Angeles is the worst place I've ever went to and now I lost three people I love, I lost Eli… he died."

"Dr. Doom died?" Bianca said in shock.

"There was a psycho killer trying to murder me! So I guess by killing the ones I love is my worse weakness. He killed Sydney, Eli and my mother! You probably will not understand any of this, but they're dead!" Imogen cried, almost screaming like crazy. Bianca was really confused, she didn't understand any of this, and she couldn't understand any of this.

"You're confusing me, Imogen! How the hell am I supposed to believe any of that shit?" Bianca said with frustration.

"It's true!" Imogen yelled. Bianca shook her head and looked at Imogen like she was crazy.

"Go see a therapist or something, you sound crazy. I'm not going to listen to a bunch of this shitty non-sense." Without Imogen's response, Bianca walked off. Imogen was speechless, her own best friend didn't even believe her, and she couldn't even believe her. How would you react if your own best friend came to your house randomly having a panic attack about a psycho murderer? You'll be confused too right?

…

Imogen finally entered Degrassi, since it's been so long since she last entered it. She started off to her locker and opened it. It looked the same of course, she grabbed most of the stuff she needed out of her locker and sighed.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who decided to come back." Said a voice. Imogen recognized that voice from anywhere, but wait, could it be the person she was actually hoping that it was? Or was she just dreaming? She turned around and she saw _him, _it was him, it was Eli. He was alive, right in front of her eyes. She hugged him tightly and smiled happily. Imogen hasn't smiled in so long and this was the very first time she had smiled from so long. "You're alive." She said quietly, sounding very happy than ever. Eli raised an eyebrow and smiled at her.

"I managed to escape from the murderer, so of course I'm alive." He smiled at her. Imogen pulled away and looked at him in the eyes. How did he manage to get to Canada the same day as Imogen? All of this was very confusing to Imogen. "You came back to Canada… on the same day I did… and I didn't even know that you were alive…"

"I decided to come back on my own; I didn't think you would be here."

"Well I am…" Imogen said lightly. She looked down and sighed. "I lost my mother… he got her…"

Eli looked surprised and placed his hand on her cheek. "I'm so _so_ sorry, Imogen."

Imogen looked up at him and shook her head. "Oh no, it's fine… at least I have you and Bianca…"

"What about Violet?" He wondered. Imogen hesitated to his comment and sighed sadly.

"I ended our friendship." She clearly stated.

"Why?"

"To keep her safe… ending our friendship and leaving Los Angeles was the only way to keep her safe…"

He raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Maybe it was for the best." Imogen nodded and closed her locker; she looked at Eli and placed her palm on his cheek.

"It's good to know that I haven't lost you."

Eli smiled at her and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He didn't care whoever the fuck was watching, he was just happy to be with her. He kissed her passionately and many people were gossiping around them, but they didn't seem to care at all. Imogen felt safe in Eli's arms, she feels like he's the hero, the one who saved her from her tears.

…

"Alright class, today we will watch a movie, the one and only Titanic. This movie will give us a lesson on what we do in our newest play." Said Ms. Dawes.

Imogen tried to keep up with what Ms. Dawes was saying while she was at her desk, but all she could do was doze off. She laid her head down on the desk and fell asleep. Eli glanced over at her from two desks away and noticed that she fell asleep. He kept his eyes locked on her and didn't dare to look away. Imogen fell into a deep sleep and began dreaming.

_The rooms were dark, the hallways were silent. Everywhere was dark and silent. Imogen saw her own sister, Sydney covered with blood all over her naked body. She gasped after looking at all the stab wounds that were on her body. Sydney was stabbed badly. Behind her came the psycho murderer. He was holding a knife that had blood all over it. Of course, he killed her. Imogen backed away a few steps. She wanted to get away from them and runaway. She was really scared. Sydney began walking towards her and she didn't even dare to blink. Sydney looked so incautious, like something was wrong with her. Imogen continued to back away._

"_You're going to die, you're not safe in Canada." Said Sydney. "You really think you've managed to run away from death? You're so wrong. We've got you trapped, Imogen and there's nothing you can do about it." She added. _

_Imogen shook her head and began to speak nervously. "No… you're dead, Sydney. I'm safe; you cannot tell me what is going to happen to my future because you're dead."_

"_Do I look dead? I'm talking to you right now, warning you about your future. If I were you, I would really take a closer look at the people you hang with. Some of them can be pretending to be good, when really this whole time it was all a lie, just to trick you."_

_Imogen didn't want to believe none of this; it was all just nonsense to her._

"_No, you're wrong. You know nothing, because you're dead. You're gone."_

"_I would really pay attention to your friend, Violet. She seems pretty mysterious… what if she is the one who wants to kill you?"_

_Imogen became frustrated; she didn't believe any of it. "Violet would never do something like that, she's a good person! I am not going to believe any of this!"_

_Imogen soon felt someone's hands wrap around her. She was being pulled aggressively by the psycho murderer. The knife landed on her neck and he slid it across it. Blood soon had started sliding down her throat. Imogen became incautious and couldn't breathe. He then stabbed her in the heart and threw her down. Sydney was laughing at the whole scenery._

"**AHH!**" Imogen screamed, causing the whole class to flinch. They all locked their eyes on her and stared at her like she was losing her mind. Imogen looked around the class, discovering all the shocked faces of the students in the classroom.

"Ms. Moreno, are you okay?" Ms. Dawes asked her.

Imogen locked her eyes on Ms. Dawes, feeling frightened than ever. Eli still had his eyes locked on Imogen, wondering what she was exactly dreaming about. Imogen quickly grabbed all her things and exceeded out of the classroom. Eli didn't care what Ms. Dawes will say to him so he exceeded out of the classroom as well.

Imogen ran down the hall, having tears sliding down her cheeks. Eli caught up to her and grabbed a hold of her. "Imogen,"

"I have to leave! He's going to kill me, I'm not safe here." She cried. Eli looked at her sadly and placed his palms on her face, wiping her tears away.

"No one is going to hurt you, I won't let anyone or anything hurt you Imo."

"I saw her! She was in my dream!" Imogen yelled.

"Who?"

"Sydney, she was there! She was telling me all this nonsense about Violet being the killer, and she's wrong! She has to be wrong!" Imogen took a deep breath and exhaled, causing more tears to slide down her cheeks. "Violet is my best friend." She said low enough to be a whisper.

**Author's Note: Did you guys really think I was killing Eli, which is one of the main characters in this story this early? You must be crazy! Anyways, I must say that something about Imogen's dream may or may not be real.. (; Review please! And follow me on twitter: mzfeistyx3**


	10. Given Up

**Author's Note: If anyone has seen the Paranormal Activity movies, I am writing one. Of course, it's going to be an Imogeli fanfic, and I seem to be taking advantage of these horror stores. But hey, I like to write horror fics, is that wrong? No? Okay, anyways. I'm going to type chapter 10 of Immortality. This story is confusing you guys isn't it? Anyways, I will spoil this for you. Violet is not the killer okay? The killer is a male, not a female. That is enough spoiling for you guys, okay now get to reading!**

"It was just a dream, Imogen…"

"What if Violet is in trouble and she's really not safe?"

"She is safe, trust me."

Imogen shook her head and ran out of the school. Eli ran after her and stopped her from running anywhere farther.

"Imogen, you're just paranoid. Nothing is wrong with Violet. And besides, you just had a nightmare and it's not real."

"You're a fucking vampire!" She yelled. Eli looked at her in confusion. She blurted that out after having those recent dreams she has been having about him being a vampire. All the dreams that Imogen has been having was really strange, was she just turning insane? Or?

"I'm," He paused for a moment and continued talking. "Human," Imogen looked down and stayed quiet. All she was worrying about was Violet and who this killer might be. Eli slowly pressed his lips against Imogen's and kissed her softly, trying to calm her down. Imogen pulled away and shook her head. "I'm going crazy."

…

Violet was losing it ever since Imogen had left, she started going crazy. All her things were fallen to the ground. Her cellphone started ringing and all she could do was place the phone on her ear with rage.

"Violet, Violet, Violet. You knew this was coming didn't you?"

"Tell me who the fuck you are, I'm done with you." She remarked angrily. Violet was furious, she had it with whoever this person was.

"No need to be naughty, Violet. You should really stay away from your little boyfriend."

"Like I would actually believe that," She rolled her eyes at his comment.

"You should. Your little boyfriend happened to fuck your mom behind your back." He snickered.

"You're lying." She replied. Violet couldn't believe none of this, it sounded so unreal to her that she just wanted to hurt this guy. She hated the way he was talking about her boyfriend that way.

"Why would I lie about something like that? Your little boyfriend is the one keeping the secrets from you." He said deviously. Violet slammed her fists onto the wall beside her with rage, as she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Where the fuck are you?" She yelled. He laughed at the way she was reacting and hung up on her, leaving her speechless. Violet has had it, she knew Imogen was in trouble and she didn't plan on letting her die even if it's risking her own life. Violet had packed all her things, leaving the house furiously with some of her luggage in her own hands.

"Where are you going?" said a voice. It was a voice that Violet had recognized of course, it was Tate.

"To Canada, that's where I'm going." Violet remarked with an attitude in her tone.

"Why?"

"Well I don't know, to save my best friend, Tate." She rolled her eyes. Tate followed her as she continued walking.

"You're best friend is fine."

"I know what you did to my mother." She changed the subject. Tate looked at her with confusion. "What?"

"Did you fuck her?"

Tate was speechless because he knew it was true. He did have sex with her mother before they even started dating.

"No…" He said lowly, not trying to make it seems suspicious.

"The mother fucking asshole had called me, saying that you did." Violet said furiously.

"You're really going to believe in that jerk?" Tate said beginning to get frustrated.

"Just tell me the truth, Tate. I want to know."

Tate stood quiet for a few seconds, trying to think of what to say. He knew he had to tell her the truth someday, so he decided to tell her that exact day.

"Okay… yes, I did fuck your mom –"

Before he can continue, Violet smacked him very hard across the face as tears began to fill in her eyes. She felt the burn in her heart, how could he do that to her? Hurt her so badly by having sex with her own mother?

Tate touched his cheek and stared at her in shock. "Violet, I done that before we were together… before we really knew each other…"

"No… no, I don't know you. I must have been blind enough to realize what a bastard you are. Tate, I thought I knew the one guy that can never hurt me, but I was wrong. You're dead to me." With that response, she walked away. The wind blew through her hair, drying the tears that were forming in her eyes. Tate felt the pain in his chest, all he wanted was to make things better with her. Violet walked farther off to her father's car, she entered it and started the car. Tate watched this from afar and decided to follow her.

…

Imogen stayed curled up in a ball on the edge of Bianca's bed. Tears were falling from her eyes and Bianca wasn't even home. Imogen had no idea where Bianca was. She grabbed Bianca's laptop that was just sitting on the end of the bed. All Imogen wanted to do was be happy for once, is that too much to ask for? She was going through a lot. Dealing with the death of her sister and the newest death of her mother, even a psycho killer is after her, she just wanted to run away from all of this. Imogen noticed that the laptop was finally on and she decided to go on tinychat. She wanted everyone to see her and she wanted them to know the truth.

Imogen typed in "tinychat .com" on the search bar. As soon as she knew it, she was live on camera. The URL to watch this was on there and she quickly clicked on it, copying and pasting it onto her facebook wall page. Many views suddenly appeared and Imogen got quite nervous. She sat back and faced the camera, ready to begin speaking.

"My name is Imogen Rose Moreno. I have been going through a lot… I once had a sister and her name was Sydney Fern Moreno. We were really close, I guess you could say we were best friends… but she died over a year ago…" Imogen breathed heavily as tears started to fill in her eyes. "Someone… a group or so… had done a really dangerous prank on her, but she was killed because of it… by a jawbreaker." Imogen looked down and continued talking, touching her fingers against the stab wound on her wrist.

"And- and now… I'm being reminded of the past… there's someone out there trying to kill me, but I don't know what's his name or who he is. He wears this mask and a costume to cover his true identity, but I don't think anyone knows who he is. He recently killed my mother… and I know that he was the one who killed Sydney… now he's after me… I want to escape but I don't think I can… so, I'm just going to say this now to… get this over with… farewell to my friends and… family, I hope you guys will learn how to deal with my death and I sincerely hope all of you can make it to my funeral…" With that, Imogen exited out of tinychat, speechless. She had low self-esteem; she thinks that she's not able to save anyone or anything. Imogen kept thinking that she was going to die and wasn't able to save herself from the killer that wants only _her. _She knew she was going to die so she had to make the best of everything.

Imogen closed the laptop and placed it back on the end of the bed. She got up off of the bed and walked out of the room and out of the house. It was cold outside, but it didn't really bother her. Imogen began walking in the sidewalk and from two blocks down, she discovered Eli's house. She was planning to surprise him at his house when she gets there. Imogen began to stir up all of the thoughts in her head and all she could think about was Violet. Was she alright? Was she in danger? Imogen shook her head and reminded herself, wanting to believe that nothing was wrong with her. Eli's door was real close by and she approached it quickly. She knocked on the door and waited for it to open. A few seconds passed by and the door opened. Eli saw Imogen above him and raised an eyebrow. "Imogen?"

Imogen quickly stepped inside the house without his permission as she locked her eyes on him.

"What are you doing here?" He wondered.

"I'm here because I want to sleep with you." Imogen said. His eyes widened slightly. "Are you sure?"

She hugged him tightly and didn't even want to pull away. "A thousand times yes." She whispered. Eli moved his hand to the door knob and closed the front door. He hugged her back tightly and kissed the top of her head gently. "But I don't want to hurt you…"

Imogen looked up at him and shook her head. "You won't… I promise."

**Author's Note: Woo, is Imogen finally going to lose her virginity? Let's see in the next chapter! Oh and have you figured out the killer yet? Ehh idk, I haven't (; hehe Review please! And follow me on twitter: mzfeistyx3**


	11. Twisted Love

**Author's Note: I just wanted to say that I saw the Degrassi Premiere! It made me very furious. I don't like Fiona and Marisol to be a honest; No one messes with my girl, Imogen. No one. Anyways, here is chapter 11... This chapter basically fits the Rated M part so… like don't... don't read. **

Eli thought about her response and pulled away from the hug. He let his hand out for her to grab it. Imogen placed her hand on his and intertwined them. He soon led the way to his room, bringing them both inside the room. Eli closed the door to his room and locked it.

Imogen let go of Eli's hand and laid down flat on her back on his bed. Eli glanced over at her and made his way over to her. He crushed his lips against hers and kissed her aggressively, climbing on top of her. Imogen kissed him back the same way, wrapping her arms around her and running her fingers down his back. Eli pulled away from the kiss and started kissing her jaw line, making his way down to her neck. He planted soft kisses on her neck, while his hands made its way down to her legs, wrapping them around his waist.

The room was filled with soft moans escaping its way from Imogen's mouth. Eli placed his left hand against her thigh, and began pulling up her shirt as he soon pulled it off. His hand moved to the back of her bra and he quickly steadily unhooked it. He yanked it off and threw it to the ground. He stared down at her beautiful breasts and smirked. He started to kiss them slowly and bit down on one of her nipples gently. Imogen continued to moan, wanting more to this scene. Eli started to pull off the rest of her clothes and stared at her beautiful body. The scene of it seemed so amazing to Eli, like it was so beautiful that he couldn't take his eyes off her body. Imogen stared up at him and moved her hand away, wanting her to stop. She stared at him with hurt in her eyes, but he smirked.

He moved on top of her again, making his way down to her vagina. He spread her legs open so he could have room to play with it. Imogen stared down at him, wondering what he was planning to do since she is a virgin. Eli noticed her eyes on him and he smirked. Eli began planting soft kisses against her clit and it made Imogen tingle. It was a good feeling that Imogen had never felt before and she didn't want him to stop.

He continued to kiss her there and his tongue started to roll around her clit. Imogen began to moan a bit louder. He smirked against her clit and continued doing what he was doing. Imogen started to moan his name lightly, which had turned him on. Eli moved up to Imogen and kissed her hungrily. He pressed his hips in between her legs and began to rub around her with his pants. Imogen wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back hungrily, feeling the pleasure on her clit. She moved her hands to the back of his shirt and began to pull it up. Eli helped her and pulled it off for her. Eli then pulled off all of his clothes and kissed Imogen softly against her lips. Imogen left out a soft squeaky moan against his lips and begged for more. Eli pulled away and pressed his hand against her cheek. "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

Imogen stared into his eyes and nodded. "Yes."

Eli looked down and stared back into her eyes. "I'm wondering because… what if I'm not the good guy, what if I'm… the _bad _guy?"

Imogen shook her head and refused to believe it. "You're not… I want to share this moment with you, only you."

Eli sighed sadly and touched her hair. "You're a virgin…"

"And I want you to have it… that's my gift for you…" Imogen said lowly, barely a whisper.

"I don't even have a condom."

"I don't care…"

"I don't want to get you pregnant…"

Imogen wrapped her legs around his waist and begged for him. "So what if you do, Eli… I love you and that's all that matters, you are the one that I fell in love with…"

Eli stared down at her with hurt in his eyes. "Imogen…"

Imogen looked down and tears began to fill in her eyes. "Please?" She begged.

Eli stared at her and kissed away her tears; he soon moved his lips against her lips and kissed her gently. His own member entered inside of her. He began thrusting up and down in slow movements. Imogen moaned into the kiss, running her fingers through his hair. From that point on, they continued to make love to each other.

…

Violet made it to Canada quickly and began looking for a school that had the word _Degrassi _written on it. She soon found it right away and grabbed her skateboard from her bag. She placed the skateboard on the floor and skated into the school. Everyone set their eyes on her, wondering who she was. Violet spotted Imogen and jumped off of her skateboard, picking it up from the ground. She ran right over to Imogen and hugged her tightly. "Imogen!"

Imogen was surprised to see her there, hugging her back. "Violet? What are you doing here?" She wondered.

Violet pulled away from the hug and started ranting. "I'm going crazy! That psycho asshole called me and I guess he isn't going to stop no time soon until he gets the both of us. I've had it with this bullshit and decided to come here, so we can fight together. Imogen, we have to do this, we need to fight back."

Imogen stared at her speechless; she tried to find the right words to say. "I'm never going to win, Violet… its over. I'm going to live the rest of my life which may only last a week, you should too because… in the end, we lost… he won."

Violet stared at her in shock, as if Imogen turned crazy. "Are you crazy We have a chance to get back at him, Imogen! You cannot just give up!"

Imogen sighed and looked down.

"Hey guys, I'm having a party at my cabin." Said Jake, walking with his friends. Imogen caught that sentence and looked at Violet. "Okay, well lets enjoy ourselves tonight and then we can continue to fight back…"

Violet smiled and nodded. "Good."

Imogen grabbed a hold of Jake's hand and pulled him over to her and Violet. His eyes went wide-eyed. "Well hello to you too." He said. Imogen smiled at him and laughed a bit. "I was wondering, but can we come to the party?"

Jake nodded. "Sure." His eyes left from Imogen's to Violet's. "Are you new here?"

"Uh, no. Just a friend of hers," Violet remarked.

"Well nice to meet you, I'm Jake and you're…?"

"Violet,"

Jake smiled at her and nodded, then walked off. Violet looked at Imogen. "This is the last time I am ever going to a party." She clearly stated.

Imogen rolled her eyes and closed her locker shut. "Violet, you need to stop worrying about everything. I'm sure this party is worth a shot. Besides, it's our only chance to have our last bit of fun, don't be a party pooper."

Violet sighed and nodded. "I don't usually do parties, but if this party is bullshit, I'll blame it on you."

**Author's Note: So I felt really uncomfortable typing the Rated M part because… I started typing it near and substitute teacher and my heart has been racing nonstop. O_O Anyways, leave reviews… the next chapter may be a longer chapter, hopefully.. I don't know. But leave reviews on this, and follow me on twitter: mzfeistyx3**


	12. Scream

**Author's Note: Here's a quick announcement, I am writing a new fanfic with Zig and Maya, I think their ship name is called Zaya? But I am writing a fanfic about them soon, okay! But, be expected to see Paranormal Activity once Immortality is completed, okay? Anyways, here's chapter 12! Enjoy.**

The students of Degrassi had made it safely to the cabin. Music was surrounding the cabin to the outside. Everyone was dancing, having the time of their lives while others have been at other places.

Imogen and Violet had just made it to the party. Many people gazed at Violet, wondering who she is. No one recognized who she was. Violet glared at everyone that had their eyes on her. She couldn't stand it when people stare at her; it makes her very angry and frustrated. Meanwhile, Imogen looked around for Eli, but he was nowhere to be found. Her eyes looked around the cabin until she caught the sight of someone who looked very familiar, with dirty blond hair. He looked like…

"Tate?" Imogen shouted his name, loud enough for him to hear. Violet raised an eyebrow and looked to where Imogen was looking.

Tate walked over to the both of them, meeting his eyes with Violet's. "Hey."

"What the hell are you doing here, asshole?" said Violet, with an attitude in her tone.

"I need to check up on my girlfriend." He remarked with fluency.

"Girlfriend? I broke up with you, remember?" She corrected him while rolling her eyes. Violet just wanted to forget about his existence, but it was so hard for her to do so since he kept showing up, which clearly pissed her off.

"You guys broke up?" Imogen asked, wondering what exactly had happened.

"It doesn't matter…" Violet responded, while locking her eyes on the ground, trying not to make eye contact with Tate.

"Violet… can you please hear me out?" He begged. Violet looked up at him angrily.

"Fuck you." With that, she walked past him, leaving him speechless. Tate really broke her heart and if he wants her back, he has a lot of things to do.

Imogen stared at him with a questioning look on her face. His eyes soon met with hers. "Mind telling me what the actual hell you done to her?"

Tate sighed and shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, whatever the hell you did, you better fix it quickly, or _game over._" She clearly stated, walking past him also. Tate smirked while biting his lip.

xxx

Wesley, Jake, Adam, Clare, and Drew were busy watching a movie together. The movie they were watching was _Halloween. _Drew kept laughing with Wesley and Jake at the television. This was amusing to most of them.

"Michael walks so freaking slow! What is he, Frankenstein?" Drew commented.

"No, he walks like a grandma." Wesley snickered from underneath his breath. Jake nodded in agreement, laughing at that comment.

Clare ran her fingers through her curls, looking at her phone. She felt that something was wrong, she can sense it.

Adam started to drink his juice, while watching the movie calmly.

"Jamie Lee Curtis is a great actress, though." Said Wesley.

Jake glanced over at Clare and noticed something was wrong. "Clare, are you okay?"

Clare locked her eyes on Jake as soon as she heard his voice. "I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Clare nodded her head and smiled brightly at Jake. "Of course."

xxx

Violet watched as she saw Tate drinking his vodka and flirting with other girls. If he truly loved her, he wouldn't be flirting with other girls. She locked her eyes on Imogen. "I'll be right back, okay?" Imogen nodded.

Violet walked off and made her way out of the cabin. She walked over to the basement that was just a few steps away. As soon as she got there, she walked far into the basement. Boy it was dark in there…

She switched on the light switch and opened the bucket full of nothing but vodka and champagne. She grabbed two champagne bottles and closed the bucket as soon as she got them. The door entrance to the basement randomly began to close. She heard a sound of the door and turned around to find _him._

"Not surprised to see you here." She spoke with honesty. No response came out from his mouth. Violet rolled her eyes and walked over to him, staring at his mask. She was planning to trick him, mess around with his head.

"How about we make a deal? I can go and bring you vodka, deal?" She said fluently. He shook his head at her, basically saying _no._

Violet rolled her eyes at him. "Can you just let me go through?" She asked with frustration. He shook his head again at her. Violet began to get really frustrated.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with your ass tonight." She spoke with honesty. "But, if you want to fight. Then bring it." She added.

He grabbed a hold of her wrist, squeezing it roughly, while pulling the knife near it. Violet managed to force her wrist away from the knife, pushing him hard against the door of the basement. She backed away a few steps and tried to find a way to escape. She couldn't escape from the doorway because the murderer will have to take the advantage of trying to kill her. He managed to get up and stare at her. Soon, he came running over to her with that _ghetto fabulous _knife. Violet hesitated and grabbed a pocket knife that was just sitting on the ground. He grabbed her from behind, gripping her tightly. She was struggling to get out of his grip, but he was so strong that it was so hard for her to manage to get out of his grip. He soon let the knife seek its way into her gut, making her hiss in pain. The stab wound was very deep. He soon pulled the knife out of her gut and threw her down to the ground.

The knife was full of Violet's blood all over it, dripping onto the ground. The knife was full of Violet's blood all over it, dripping onto the ground. Violet was hurt badly and she soon began to cough up blood. The murderer noticed that she wasn't dead yet, which clearly pissed him off. He stabbed her again but through her back, making her scream in pain. This was severe pain for Violet and she doesn't need to be in any more pain. The murderer stared down at her and watched as she started to close her eyes. With that, he left out of the basement, leaving her there on the ground.

xxx

Someone began knocking hard on the door of the cabin. Jake soon gotten up from the couch and made his way to the door way. He opened the door to find a sheriff.

The sheriff barged into the cabin, holding a gun in his hand. Everyone that was inside of the cabin soon turned off the music as soon as they noticed the sheriff.

"You all have to go home!" He yelled.

"Why? We're having a party here if you haven't noticed." Said Marisol.

"Yeah, you can't just tell us to go home because you said so." Said Katie.

"Uh, officer?" Jake asked, tapping his finger on his shoulder. The sheriff turned around to look at Jake and made eye contact with him. "Yes?"

"Uhmm… may I ask, why are you here?" Jake asked him while placing his hands inside his pockets.

"I'm Officer Dewey Riley, and I'm here because there's a murderer on these streets and he could be anywhere, he might even be at this party." He said nervously. Clare gotten up from the couch, walking over to them. "Are you serious?"

Dewey looked at Clare and nodded. "I'm here to protect you kids from getting hurt. All of you must go home."

Marisol rolled her eyes. "Whatever," She walked passed him and left out of the cabin, along with Katie and many other students of Degrassi. Jake locked his eyes on the truck outside, the door of it were open. He saw nothing but a television screen on the inside of that truck that has a view of the inside of his cabin. "Uh… Dewey? Why does that truck have a television inside of it, with the viewing of my cabin?"

Dewey locked his eyes back on Jake. "We've placed camera's inside of this cabin to see if it's safe here."

Jake nodded awkwardly. "Okay…?" He said with confusion. A psycho murderer being on the loose seemed so confusing to Jake, this is not the type of thing he hears every day. Dewey walked outside and walked over to the truck. Jake had followed him there. Dewey entered the inside of the truck, as Jake did as well.

"So, what are we going to do?" Jake wondered.

"We're going to pay close attention to this camera." Said Dewey in response, while locking his eyes on Jake.

"Why?" Jake asked him, not wanting to stare at a stupid camera for hours.

"Because I said so," Dewey told him clearly.

xxx

Imogen and Eli had themselves locked in a room, with nothing bothering them.

"So… how do you feel?" Eli spoke up, while brushing her cheek softly with his thumb.

"Fine," She said in barely a whisper. Imogen looked around the room and sighed. "You know, I always wanted to figure out who exactly was the guy who wants to kill me that bad." She muttered from underneath her breath.

Eli looked into her eyes, as he pulled his hand away from her face. He began to study her eyes. "You don't still think it was me, do you?" He asked her, with a voice that had such an obvious anger in his tone. Imogen listened to him and her heart began to race, she smiled at him brightly and shook her head. "No… what I was thinking was… not finding a way to escape from this guy."

Eli moved his face closer to Imogen's, which somewhat frightened her just a little. "What do I have to do to prove to you that it wasn't me?"

Imogen opened her mouth to speak, but the door from the room had begun to open, as the killer entered the room. She caught a glance of him. "Eli, move!" She yelled, while getting off of the bed on the side across from Eli.

Eli saw the fear in her eyes as he soon turned around. The murderer soon stabbed him through the stomach a few times with his knife. Eli hissed in pain. Tears fell from Imogen's eyes as she watched this whole scene. The murderer soon pulled his knife out of Eli when he was done doing his job. Eli turned around and soon met his eyes with Imogen, pleading for help. Imogen saw all the blood on his shirt, feeling the pain through her chest. "Imo," He said, in barely a whisper, falling onto the ground. The murderer locked his eyes on Imogen as she did as well. He soon ran after her. Imogen saw his movement and managed to push him out of her way, running right out of the room. She ran down the stairs and discovered the doorway of the cabin that was open. She took the advantage and ran right out of the doorway. She ran far outside into the woods and found Jake's truck that was parked near her. She ran right over to it and managed to get inside, slamming the door shut. Imogen looked all around the truck for the keys, but it was nowhere to be found. It was so dark outside that you couldn't even tell if someone was outside or not.

"Shit," Imogen said angrily. She looked outside the windows and tried to seek the killer, but he was nowhere to be found. Her eyes looked down at the steering wheel until she saw a walky-talky nearby. She quickly grabbed the walky-talky and gotten a hold of the police station.

"Hello? Um yes, I need some help. I'm trying to save my life, this guy is trying to kill me –"

An arm grabbed her and tried to choke her, cutting her off from speaking. Imogen was struggling from his grip. She had managed to punch him hard in the gut with her elbow, getting out from his grip. She threw the walky-talky down and opened the door of the truck, exceeding her way out. While on the adrenaline rush, she turned around to expect the killer inside of the truck, but he wasn't there. She ran far away from the truck, breathing heavily. She kept glancing backward to see if the psycho murderer was following her, but his appearance was nowhere to be found.

She continued to run until she found another truck. She ran over to it and discovered Jake and the sheriff, who name is Dewey.

"Excuse me?" Imogen said, trying to get the sheriff's attention.

Dewey heard her voice and soon met his eyes with hers. He recognized her quickly. "Imogen Moreno?"

Imogen raised an eyebrow, wondering how he knew her name. "Sheriff, there's a kill –"

"I know." He interrupted her. "He's here somewhere and I have a feeling that he is following your footsteps. I don't exactly know why he wants to get rid of you when you have nothing to do with your sister's death." He exclaimed. Imogen looked down with frustration. "I don't know either… but, he was just following me and now I don't know where the hell he went."

Dewey's eyes widened a bit. "He did?" He asked her, while getting out of the truck. Jake just sat there, not saying a word, still wondering what the actual hell was going on. Imogen nodded at the sheriff. Dewey locked his eyes on Jake. "I want you to stay here with Imogen and do not leave this spot at all, okay?"

Jake nodded. With that, Dewey ran off to find the murderer. Imogen breathed heavily and entered the truck, sitting next to Jake.

"Hi." Imogen said lowly. Jake smiled a little and looked at the camera, muttering "Hi."

xxx

Wesley was the only one who decided to finish watching Halloween. He was drunk of course, since he was drinking vodka with his friends. "Look behind you, Laurie." He spoke, trying to tell the protagonist to look behind her so she can see the antagonist. Obviously she wasn't listening to Wesley.

The murderer suddenly appeared from the doorway, listening to Wesley rant on about the protagonist. He appeared from behind Wesley, looking down at him. Wesley didn't know there was a murderer behind him since he was so into the movie. "Look behind you!" He shouted. Again, the protagonist didn't do what he said.

_Meanwhile_

Jake and Imogen were still sitting in the truck. Jake kept looking down at his feet, trying to think of a conversation to make with Imogen. Everything about the whole situation of a murderer on the loose seemed very strange to Jake. He wanted to figure out what the actual hell was going on.

He soon locked his eyes onto the camera. He discovered Wesley in the camera, but his eyes soon locked on the person that was behind Wesley, it was the psycho murderer.

"Look behind you." He heard Wesley say.

Jake's eyes widened in horror, "Wesley!"

**Author's Note: A cliffhanger! Haven't had those in a while. Anyways, please leave reviews. I need them to motivate me to write more fanfics, which I will continue cause I have nothing else better to do with my life, but write. I do want to be a dancer, but I will work on that dream once I move to Florida. I currently live in Puerto Rico, but I want to be able to start my dream in Florida, so as I am living in Puerto Rico, I will be taking advantage of writing fanfics… and I love writing fanfics, it seems very relaxing. Anyways, enough of me ranting on about what I want to do with my future. Please review! And follow me on twitter: mzfeistyx3**


	13. Foolish

**Author's Note: I have to say that I saw the latest episode of Degrassi, I think it was called Can't Tell Me Nothing? Katie fucked herself up, I'm sorry but she did. Tristan was fricken awesome! Oh my gosh, I love him! 33 and Zig omfg! He can rap, omfg.. I love that boy, ajsfdnsjfgsb That episode made me fangirl! ^-^ And K.C. and Jenna basically telling off each other was intense. O_O And Jake and Jenna having scenes together! And then the promo when Clare sees Jake and Jenna coming near her room door as she screams into the pillow. O.O I'm sorry but I don't give a damn about Jake and Jenna. I want KLARE baybee. I never gave up on that ship pairing haha! Anyways, enough of me ranting and enjoy chapter 13 of Immortality!**

The protagonist started to scream. Wesley sighed. "That's what you get for not looking behind you." He said.

The murderer heard Wesley's name being called out as his eyes locked on the doorway. He looked back down at Wesley and shook his head, leaving the cabin.

Imogen looked into the camera as Jake made his way out of the cabin. Jake had yelled. "Wes, look behind you!"

All of a sudden, a knife soon met its way towards Jake's neck, sliding across it as blood spilled from his room. He had soon fallen onto the ground as he laid there dying. Imogen covered her mouth as she stared down at her dead friend with fear in her eyes. She soon looked up to discover the murderer in front of her eyes. He reached out to grab her but she quickly dodged his move as she found a way out of the truck without getting hurt. She quickly ran towards the cabin as she turned around to see if the killer was still there, but he randomly disappeared _again. _She moved slow steps backward towards the cabin.

Tate and Wesley had suddenly shown up, discovering Imogen.

"Imogen? What's going on? Everyone just randomly disappeared." Wesley confessed. Imogen stared at both Wesley and Tate with fear in her eyes as she continued moving slow steps backward, towards the cabin. She soon looked down at the ground, discovering a spare gun on the ground. She bent down and picked it up quickly with her hand as she stood back up on her feet, stepping backward. Tate pointed at Wesley. "I think_ he _is the killer, I mean come on, isn't it obvious?"

Imogen didn't say a word; she didn't know what to believe. She couldn't believe anyone or anything. Wesley's eyes widened as he locked his eyes on Tate. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm not a killer!" Wesley clearly stated.

Tate took a step forward, towards Imogen. "You have to believe me Imogen!"

Imogen turned around and ran inside of the cabin, slamming the door shut.

"Imogen!" Wesley yelled as he frowned.

"Come on, open the door Imogen!" Tate demanded.

"Go away." Imogen pleaded as she backed away a few steps from the door. She heard a noise coming from behind her as she slowly tilted her head around to see what it was, it was Eli

He had blood stains all over his shirt. "Eli," Imogen spoke lowly. Eli stared down at the stairs before him. He tried to walk, but he had fallen down the stairs, hissing in severe pain. Imogen ran over to him as she bent down to help him up.

"I thought you were dead." She whispered.

Eli coughed as he shook his head. Imogen touched his face as she brushed her fingers against his cheek gently. She soon locked her eyes on his shirt, trying to find the exact place where the murderer had stabbed him. She couldn't find any stab wound. Why was there a ton of blood on his shirt, but there wasn't any stab wound? Imogen raised her eyebrows at this point, trying to figure out what the actual hell is going on. She was very confused at the moment, but all she cared about was that he was safe and alive. Eli struggled, trying to get up, but Imogen soon helped him. He managed to get up as he stumbled towards the doorway of the cabin, pulling the spare gun out of Imogen's hands. He soon opened the door slowly as Wesley came barging inside of the cabin. Eli had quickly slammed the door shut, breathing heavily as he tried to keep calm.

"I don't know what the actual hell is going on, but everyone left, they've gone mad." Wesley spoke in a panic mode as he was shaking his fists that were on his sides.

Eli slowly turned around to look at Wesley. He stared at him as he smirked deviously. "We all go a little _mad _sometimes." He muttered as he held the gun up, facing Wesley.

Imogen's eyes widened, knowing what was going to happen. "No, Eli don't!" She begged him, loud enough for him to be convinced.

The gun soon went off and shot Wesley through the chest. Wesley had soon fallen back as the bullet went through his chest. He began to cough up blood. Imogen ran over to Wesley as she bent down on her knees, trying to help him up.

"Wesley," She whispered to him.

A soft laugh came from underneath Eli's breath which had soon caught Imogen's attention. She tried to figure out exactly what was going on in her surroundings. Eli smiled at her and licked his fingers, which had blood covered on it.

"Mmmm, corn syrup." He muttered as he kept his eyes on Imogen. "It could fool people into thinking that it's blood." He added as a smirk formed on his face. Imogen stared at him with hurt in her eyes as she gotten up on her feet and tried to run, but had accidentally bumped into someone. She looked up at the persons face to discover that it was Tate. She pleaded for help as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Please, please help me." She pleaded.

Tate stared down at her as he placed a strange remote against his lips, speaking into it. "Surprise, Imogen." He said deviously as a small smirk started to form on his lips. Imogen felt even more scared as she pulled away from Tate. The way his voice sounded, it was very close to being pitched. It sounded very similar to the murderer's voice. She stared at both Eli and Tate with fear in her eyes.

"What's the matter Imogen? Are you scared?" Tate snickered from underneath his breath.

Imogen soon locked her eyes on Eli. "It was you both all along! How could you do this to me, Eli? I _trusted _you…" She said with hurt in her voice.

Eli smirked and shook his head. "You shouldn't be getting mad at me; I'm _not _the one that is after you."

Imogen tried to grab the gun from the ground, but Tate soon grabbed a hold of her and made her face Eli. Eli brushed his fingers against her cheek gently as he smiled deviously.

"You fooled me." Imogen spoke lowly. Eli shrugged.

"Ha! And you lost your virginity to a psycho, your loss, Imo." Tate said while laughing from underneath his breath.

Violet had randomly showed up, stumbling. She was covering her stab wound from preventing the blood from coming out, she wasn't _dead_, she had just gotten stabbed badly. Imogen saw her and pushed Eli and Tate out of her way she ran over to Violet. She gasped at how she saw how injured she looked. "Violet?" She said nervously. "Oh my god, are you okay?"

Violet had locked her eyes on Eli and stared at him with rage. "I knew it was you all along! What the fuck is wrong with you? You want to kill your own girlfriend?" She yelled angrily. Eli glared at her after hearing her comment. Tate locked his eyes on Violet's stab wounds.

"You stabbed my girlfriend?" He yelled angrily as he faced Eli.

Eli soon met his eyes with Tate's. "I was just angry, okay?"

"That wasn't our _deal._" He remarked. Violet raised an eyebrow. "What the fuck is he talking about?"

"I'm _bipolar, _if you haven't realized."

"You and I made a _deal! _We never agreed to actually hurt our girlfriends!" Tate said with rage in his tone.

Imogen raised her eyebrows as she heard all of this. "A… deal?"

Eli sighed and locked his eyes on Imogen. "We made a bet. If Tate can get the most scares out of you, he wins. Or if I can get the most scares out of Violet, I win. But if I lose, I have to strip down to my underwear in front of a lot of people, during graduation. But if he loses, he has to strip down to _his_ underwear, during graduation." He said lowly.

Imogen screamed as she pushed Eli aggressively. "That is the worst thing you have e_ver _done to me. I trusted you, Eli. I trusted you! And you stabbed my _best friend?_" She said as she stared into his eyes with nothing but sadness on the inside of them. "I can't be with someone like you… I'm sorry." She said as she pulled away from Eli.

Eli's heart shredded from the inside of his heart. He never felt pain like this from so long, ever since he had been obsessing over Clare. He looked down and spoke softly. "We… killed _Sydney._" He said nervously. Violet's fists curled up into a ball.

"You guys are fucking crazy! How could you fucking do that to someone?"

Eli looked at Violet and started to converse with her. "This one day… on a rainy day…,"

_The girl with the most beautiful complex and beautiful face was asleep in her room. Eli and Tate were in a rubber suit, which had covered their whole face and everything. Tate was holding a white jawbreaker that had colorful spots all over it. Eli slowly opened her mouth, while tilting her head back a little. Tate had placed the jawbreaker on the inside of her mouth, which had awoken her. Eli saw her eyes pop open as he gripped her down. She was struggling to get out of his arms as Tate grabbed duck tape and wrapped it around her mouth, to prevent her from screaming. They both grabbed her and soon left the room with Sydney in their arms. They walked out of the house and headed to the hearse. They placed her in the back of the hearse and snickered. Soon, they both went into the hearse and drove off. When they got to Eli's house, the both of them walked to the back of the hearse and opened the trunk to find Sydney looking very __**sick. **_

"_Holy shit," Tate said, gasping from underneath his breath._

"_She's dead…" said Eli with nervousness in his tone. "We killed her! What are we going to do?" Eli panicked._

_Tate slowly took out a camera from the pocket of his sweater and took a quick snap shot of Sydney, showing it to Eli. "This is a keeper."_

_Eli looked at him like he was high or some shit. "What the fuck is wrong with you? We just killed my __**girlfriend's **__sister and that's all you have to say?" He shouted angrily._

_Tate shrugged, not really caring. "Yeah,"_

"_Ugh!" Eli groaned, tempted to rip Tate's head off at any second._

"_How are we going to explain this to Imogen? I know that this was all just a prank, but the fucking impact killed her sister! I should've never agreed to do this with you." He said with rage._

_Tate rolled his eyes. "We don't have to explain it to her, she doesn't even know me. We can just pretend that this never happened and move on with our lives, just make up a lie and she'll believe you. She is __**your **__girlfriend."_

"And that's what happened…" Eli said in barely a whisper. Imogen locked her eyes on Tate and stared at him with rage. "It was you who fucking killed my sister!"

Tate rolled his eyes. "Get over it."

"You are such an asshole." Said Violet, glaring at Tate. Imogen walked over to Tate and smacked him hard across the face, which only seemed to make him very angry. He grabbed a knife and tried to stab her, but Eli managed to get a hold of his grip "You hurt her and I'll kill you!"

"I should kill _you _for hurting Violet." Tate said deviously.

"It was self-defense!" Eli yelled, pulling the knife out of Tate's hand and stabbed him through the gut.

Tate hissed in pain, groaning from underneath his breath. "What the fuck!"

Eli soon pulled the knife out of Tate's gut and smirked evilly. "Our friendship is fucking done." He growled.

"I can say the same exact thing." Tate snarled as he grabbed the knife out of Eli's hand, stabbing him through the stomach. Eli growled in pain as he pushed Tate to the floor, pulling the knife out of his stomach.

"You're such an asshole!" Eli commented. The phone near them started ringing. Tate had soon locked his eyes on the ringing phone and picked it up as he placed it on his ear, answering it.

"Hello?"

"Thought I was dead?" said the person on the other line that sounded an awful lot like Imogen. Tate raised his eyebrows.

"Who the fuck is this?" He yelled into the phone.

"Think about it. _Who _am _I _exactly?" The person said deviously.

Tate couldn't tell whether or not if it was a male or a females voice. "I don't have time to fucking play these types of games!" He yelled angrily.

"I never died, Tate." The line soon cut off as soon as Tate heard those words.

**Author's Note: A cliffhanger! Do you know the person that had called Tate? Haha and did you know that Eli AND Tate was the killer all along? I did hehe! Anyways, review please! And there is still more chapters! And if you haven't realized, the story title is called Immortality, so that **_**obviously**_** means something. Follow me on twitter: mzfeistyx3**


	14. Trail of Blood

**Author's Note: Today is Saturday, March 24, 2012. Yay, so now I can remember the date I updated this chapter hahaha… Anyways, from my reviews I realized that some of you are like fucking shocked! Ha, I would be too if I were in your shoes, but I since I know this whole story… it's less surprising or… shocking to me… poop.**

After everything that had happened a few hours ago, it now took place in a Hospital. Of course, Eli, Tate, and Violet were all injured and they needed to get to a Hospital quickly. Luckily Dewey came along with his fellow Officers to take them to a Hospital. But… the only thing that seemed very suspicious was about that call Tate had received. Nobody knows who this person is, unless they think really _really _hard about it. Imogen had been in the Hospital, in the hallway, sitting down as she leaned back against her seat, sighing from underneath her breath. She had been too stressed out since the cabin incident. She found out that the murderer was actually her boyfriend, Eli and Tate of course… those little backstabbing whore mother fuckers. She closed her eyes as she remembered the incident of the person who had randomly called Tate… who was this person?

_The phone near them started ringing. Tate had soon locked his eyes on the ringing phone and picked it up as he placed it on his ear, answering it._

"_Hello?" _

"_Thought I was dead?" said the person on the other line that sounded an awful lot like Imogen. Tate raised his eyebrows._

"_Who the fuck is this?" He yelled into the phone._

"_Think about it. __**Who **__am __**I **__exactly?" The person said deviously._

_Tate couldn't tell whether or not if it was a male or a females voice. "I don't have time to fucking play these types of games!" He yelled angrily._

"_I never died, Tate." The line soon cut off as soon as Tate heard those words._

_Tate groaned and threw the phone down. "Fucking bitch!" He yelled. _

_Violet raised her eyebrows as she grabbed the phone from the floor. "Who was it?" She wondered._

"_It was some chick saying that she never died, wow like I really care about that." Tate confessed as he rolled his eyes, hissing in pain._

_Imogen stepped forward, closer to Violet as she grabbed the phone out of her hands, raising her eyebrows. She checked to look at the caller ID, but it was unknown. She lifted her head up to look at Tate, wondering to know who exactly it could have been. "Do you know if it was a girl or a guy?"_

"_Honestly? It sounded an awful lot like you; they told me that they've never died." He confessed._

_Imogen looked down as she closed her eyes, thinking hard about who the person could have possibly been. She began to analyze all the events of the past to her present. She remembered of how she first visited Los Angeles and all the crazy events that had happened through all these weeks, months. She thought really hard about who this person could be. She had to think really hard. Her eyes soon snapped open as she thought of the first person that had popped into her mind. _

"_Sydney."_

Imogen frowned from under her breath as she remembered this. Her little sister couldn't have possibly been alive this whole time right? It all seemed so confusing to Imogen, she didn't know what to believe. As she bit down on her lip a bit, she looked at all the doors near her, and not one of them opened. She waited for the doctors to finish their process so she was able to visit Eli… and Violet… except for Tate.

One of the doors had soon opened after hearing a _CLICK!_ Sound. A doctor had discovered Imogen sitting down. He walked over to her and looked at her with a serious look on his face. "Ma'am? Your friends are fine; they just need to stay here for a little while."

Imogen sighed in relief. "May I go see Elijah Goldsworthy?"

The doctor nodded and pointed to his room door. "He's in that room Ms."

Imogen nodded and thanked him gratefully, as she walked over to Eli's room door, placing her hand on the doorknob, as she turned it with a _CLICK! _Sound. She stepped into the room and discovered Eli, frowning from under her breath. She closed the door from behind her and walked over to his bed as she sat next to him, staring down at him. He turned his face towards her, smiling at her helplessly.

"Are you okay?" She wondered. Imogen hadn't really wanted to talk to Eli after finding out the truth, but since he was hurt, she couldn't stand the pain inside of her to see him looking like that.

He nodded at her as he closed his eyes shut. "I'm sorry for everything I've put you through…"

Imogen looked down at him sadly as he placed her palm on his forehead, brushing it. "It's fine…" She slowly took his hand with hers as she intertwined them together. "Just don't ever play a prank on me like that ever again."

Eli opened his eyes and looked at her sadly. "I didn't know what I was thinking when I agreed to do that prank."

Imogen sighed sadly and looked down. "You were probably drinking or something… I don't know…"

True, Eli is such an idiot for agreeing to do a prank like that. Shouldn't he not be forgiven? Well he does need Imogen and she loves him so she had to forgive him either way.

xxx

The halls of the hospital was quiet, you couldn't even hear anything making noise; you couldn't even hear a piece of paper that was being fallen onto the ground. You couldn't even hear _anything. _

Imogen still couldn't sleep, she still had insomnia. She gotten out of the bed and looked around the room, yawning a bit from underneath her breath. It was dark in the room of course. Her phone began to ring as she flinched at the sound of it, as her heart started to speed up into a fast level. She quickly placed her phone on her ear and answered it. No words came out from her mouth, whatsoever.

"You know, you are a real bitch for giving Eli a second chance. He played that prank on you, and you decide to give him another chance? You are such a selfish bitch, Imogen." Said the person on the other line, who obviously sounded very furious at the moment.

Imogen couldn't recognize if it was a male or a female's voice, it didn't sound nothing similar from the calls she received from the psycho murderer, which was Tate. "He wasn't the one that intended on hurting me for your information, it was Tate."

The person groaned from the other line. "Yeah, but it was his fault for even agreeing to do that prank."

"He wasn't thinking straight." Imogen clearly stated.

"He was still apart of Tate's little prank, and by the way, I'm coming after Eli and Tate, they don't deserve to be alive."

Imogen looked around the room nervously when she heard that person say that. "It's over, okay? The prank is officially over! It's done!"

"Well, my little surprise sure isn't a prank. But, it is the best revenge for the both of them." The person snickered from underneath their breath.

"And what have they done to you? You want to kill them for no reason." Imogen confessed, sighing.

"Being harassed in my bed room, with a jawbreaker that was forced down my throat and almost being carried to a random place _is_ what made me angry. I never died, Imogen." The voice clearly stated.

"Sydney?" Imogen gasped in shock. She couldn't believe any of this. It was all so strange to her.

"Took you long enough," The phone line soon cut off. Imogen dropped her phone and was still in shock. Sydney is alive and it didn't seem real to Imogen at all. Was she being pranked? It didn't make any sense to her. She locked her eyes on Eli and wanted to wake him up, but he was still sleeping. She sighed and stared at him. She decided to climb on top of him and hug him tightly. He felt her touch and opened his eyes. He slowly muttered her name. "Imogen…?"

Imogen looked up at him and sighed. "I think Sydney is alive…"

"Why do you think that?" He asked her with a tired tone in his voice, yawning from underneath his breath.

"I just received a phone call and… the things that person was telling me seems an awful lot like Sydney."

Eli raised an eyebrow and groaned a bit from under his breath. "Well, even if it was… nothing bad is going to happen."

"Eli, she's coming after you and Tate. She told me that she wants to get revenge on the both of you." Imogen said nervously, looking down at her hands.

Eli stared at Imogen, not wanting to believe what she had just said to him. "She's probably just trying to mind-fuck you into believing that."

Imogen shook her head at his response and looked at him with worry in her eyes. "Who wouldn't want revenge after someone jabs a jawbreaker down someone's throat? I sure would… and knowing my sister very well, I think she will try to get her revenge."

Eli pulled Imogen off of him and set her down gently on the side of him as he sat up. He growled in pain from underneath his breath. He was still injured from the stab wound on his stomach that Tate had left him.

"Is there not one day when things can go back to the way they were for us?" He wondered, feeling like he can never have the same relationship he used to have with Imogen.

Imogen frowned at his comment and looked at him straight into his emerald green eyes. "I don't know… I just want this whole thing to be over… and… since Sydney is alive… I have to admit, I'm scared…" She said with fear in her voice.

Eli buried his face into his palms and groaned from underneath his breath. "I don't know what to do, Imogen!" He soon looked up at her and grabbed her hands with his. "I would do anything to make you safe again."

Imogen stared at him, feeling terrible inside. Of course, she wanted this whole thing to be over, but it never ended.

"Just – Can we run away together? We can be happy again, like the way we _was._" Eli begged her, squeezing her hands tightly together with his.

Imogen couldn't just leave; there were too many things she would leave behind. "I can't leave Violet or Bianca…"

"But what about us? Don't you care about our relationship?" Eli said with frustration. Imogen began to get frustrated as well.

"I do care Eli, but I also care about them! I have friends Eli, and a family. I can't just randomly leave with you." Imogen said with frustration as she tried to catch her breath.

"Imogen, please… I-I promise, I'll protect you at all times. Just… just please…" He begged her again. Imogen stared into his eyes and tried to think of the best decision. Would running away with Eli to another place actually prevent any other bad stuff happening to them? Or would it make everything worse?

Imogen didn't know exactly what to do. "I am not leaving Violet." She said clearly. Eli looked down, feeling disappointed. He just wanted to be with Imogen, alone and away from everybody else.

xxx

Violet opened her eyes and gazed around the room she was in. She didn't recognize anything about the room; hmm strange…

She slowly sat up on the bed while making her way out of it. She gasped in pain. Violet still had the stab wound Eli had created on her bare stomach. Oh how, she hated that mother fucker. "Fuck," She muttered, from feeling the pain. As she approached the door of the room, she grabbed a hold of the doorknob and opened it. _CLICK! _She stepped out of the door and discovered the Hospital's hallways. The hallways were dark, and there was no light whatsoever. The only way you could see the hallways is if you turn on the light switches or get a flashlight. Violet walked down the hall and tried to find light, but as farther as she got down the hall, it kept getting darker and darker. The hospital was so quiet, and it was only midnight. No one was there in the hallway except for Violet.

Someone grabbed Violet from behind, covering her mouth with their hands. Violet let out a light scream into their hands. The person pulled her into the nearest room, closing the door behind. The person soon let go of Violet's mouth. Violet turned around with fear in her eyes as she soon recognized that it was Tate.

"Tate, you asshole!" She said angrily. Tate laughed from underneath his breath. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said. Violet pushed him against his chest, rolling her eyes at him.

"I hate you." She said truthfully. Of course, she was still upset with Tate after finding out the truth. Tate sighed.

"Listen… I'm sorry okay? I wasn't determined to hurt anybody."

"Oh really, so you wasn't going to hurt me or Imogen? You're a _killer, _Tate." Violet clearly stated as she cleared her throat, stepping backward. Tate sighed and pulled her close to him, placing his palms against her cheeks.

"I will _never _hurt you…" He leaned in and captured her lips with his. He kissed her passionately, wanting more to it. Violet, of course took advantage, deepening the kiss and letting her tongue play with his. He moved his hands down her waist, then to her legs, picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist.

He led her onto the nearest bed, as he was placed on top of her, exploring her sides with his hands, teasing her. Violet kissed him hungrily, hoping he'll do more to her. He departed from the kiss and soon captured her neck with his lips. He sucked hard on it and bit down on it gently. Violet ran her fingers through his hair, wanting him to continue. His hands soon traveled down to her shirt as he began to pull it up slowly, pulling it off of her. She moaned lightly into the kiss, moving her hands down his shirt as she pulled it off of him as well. Violet stared at him and smirked slightly as she pushed him down on the bed, now climbing on top of him. Her fingers started to trace down his stomach, as he watched her hand movements. She smiled as her fingers finally made its way to his pants. She started to unbuckle his belt, pulling it off of him and throwing it to the floor. She started to pull down his pants along with his underwear, throwing it onto the floor as well. He smirked as he watched her unhook her bra, throwing it onto the ground. She soon took off the rest of her clothes and climbed back on top of Tate.

Violet started to ride him slowly, as she moaned lightly underneath her breath.

"Mmmm," Tate moaned, gripping his hands on her waist, wanting her to do more. Violet continued to ride him as her abdomen started to feel much pressure. Tate took this as the advantage to switch sides, as he pulled her off of him, climbing on top of her. He entered his area inside of her, and started to thrust up and down in a fast level. Violet started to moan his name loudly, biting her lip as she pulled on his hair gently.

_CRASH!_

Violet had screamed as Tate turned his head to see where that unnecessary noise had come from. He stopped what he was doing as he gotten off of Violet, now putting on his clothes. He handed Violet hers. "Put on your clothes, _now._" He commanded. Violet frowned and nodded as she grabbed the clothes from his hands, putting it on. Tate walked over to the door, opening it as he stepped into the hallway.

Tate looked down at the floor and saw a trail of blood. He kept his gaze on the trail of blood to find it leading to his right. He started walking down the direction of the trail of blood, to discover his surroundings were getting darker and darker. He cleared his throat to find it leading into a dark room. He stood still as he began to breathe. Violet caught up to him and breathed heavily as she looked down at the blood. Tate discovered a strange TV that was clicked on, making that annoying noise when no channel shows up. _ZZZZzzZzZZZZz._

Tate stepped into the room as he walked over to the strange TV that was turned on. Violet followed him and was standing on his right, looking at the strange TV as well. The TV had soon stopped making that noise, and a girl appeared on the TV screen. Tate's eyes widened as he accidentally knocked something down with his hand, making a loud noise. He looked down at the ground, to find the monitor on the ground. Violet bent down as she picked it up, placing it back on the counter. They both soon locked their eyes on the TV. The girl in the TV smirked at them.

"_Surprised to see that I'm still alive?"_

"No. You're supposed to be dead; I stuck a jawbreaker down your throat." Tate clearly confessed. Sydney laughed from underneath her breath, finding this very amusing.

"_I'm sure that I'm smart enough to not swallow a huge fucking jawbreaker."_

"Well… since you're alive. What do you want?" Tate scowled, crossing his arms. Violet cleared her throat as she waited for her to answer him.

"_I want revenge."_

"And how exactly are you going to get revenge?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"_I cannot tell you because then it wouldn't be a surprise."_

"A surprise, eh?" Tate asked, as he laughed a bit from underneath his breath.

Violet sighed and crossed her arms as well. "Sydney. I know you hate Tate to the fucking hell, and I bet you hate Eli as well. But, I want all of this shit to end already! I've been putting up with this type of crazy shit for weeks and I really want it to be over."

Sydney locked her eyes on Violet and coughed from under her breath, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"_Sorry to disappoint you honey, but I want my revenge. Tate and Eli __**isn't**__ going to get away with what they done to me that easily."_

Tate rolled his eyes. "Sure, like I would be scared of a _girl._" He clearly stated, not really caring.

Sydney raised her eyebrows and smiled, as she locked her eyes back on Tate, sticking up her middle finger at him.

"_You should be. This is going to be the worst nightmare of your life. Let me warn you now, Tate. The past will __**always **__come back to haunt you."_

_The past will always come back to haunt you…_

Tate chuckled as he shook his head. "Okay, let's see what you got bitch. Bring it; I'd like to see what you'll do to me."

"_What goes around, comes around Tate Langdon. And __**you **__will __**lose**__ this game." _The TV soon shut off at this point, leaving Violet speechless.

Violet punched Tate's arm, getting really frustrated at the point. Tate groaned as he held onto his arm of where he got punched at. "Ow, what was that for?"

"For being real stupid, Tate. God, now I wonder why I forgave you in the first place. Don't you realize that this isn't over? She's coming after _you _and _Eli._"

"I know," He confessed as he walked out of the room, avoiding the trail of blood. Violet followed his footsteps as she walked on his right side, ranting.

"We have to tell Imogen and Eli right now," She said as she pulled on his shirt, leading him into Imogen and Eli's room.

Imogen had been in Eli's lap, staring down at the floor. Eli had his arms wrapped around Imogen from behind, his face buried in her neck. Violet and Tate soon walked over to them and tapped them both on the shoulder. Imogen and Eli soon shifted their heads up to look at both Violet and Tate with a concerned facial expressions.

"Imogen, Eli. Sydney – yeah she's alive and she wants revenge on _you,_" Violet confessed, pointing at Eli, trying to prove her point as she continued on what she was saying. "And Tate. We have to do something; it's not over for us."

"She's a _girl; _I doubt she'll do anything. I'm not afraid of females." Tate confessed, while scoffing from underneath his breath, shrugging.

"Did you not fucking hear a word that she told you? Who wouldn't want revenge after someone sticks a jawbreaker down a person's throat? God, Tate you can be so fucking hardheaded sometimes." Violet said with frustration, rolling her eyes.

Imogen stood up on her feet, crossing her arms. "I don't know what to do, but I suggest we keep a lookout… my sister is alive, and I know how she is when she's really upset. But when it comes to stuff like that, I don't know what she'll do. But I know she'll try her best to kill the both of _you._" Imogen confessed, exchanging glances from Eli to Tate. Eli groaned from underneath his breath as he threw his pillow across the room, standing up onto his feet, punching the wall near him. An adrenaline rush ran up his body as he shivered a bit, growling from underneath his breath.

"Fuck!" He yelled, forcing his fist off of the wall. His hand had a severe wound, with blood running down his hand as it was seeking its way to the ground. Imogen grabbed a hold of his hand and stared at him, frowning. "Eli, don't hurt yourself…"

"I'm not trying to!" He yelled as he pulled his hand away from Imogen. He sat on the bed and stared intensely at the ground. Imogen's frown deepened. She hated to see Eli like this. Of course she wanted all of this to end, hell… wouldn't you want revenge on someone if they jabbed a jawbreaker down your throat?

Tate shoved his hands into the pockets of his sweater, he sure as hell didn't want anything to do with this _revenge,_ but of course he had to face this. Violet sighed as she crossed her arms. "So… what's the plan?"

Tate closed his eyes, as he thought of an idea. "We have to separate and pay very close attention to our surroundings. Violet, you stay on my side. Imogen, you stay on Eli's side. And if anyone is in danger, we call the police. Okay?"

"Yes." They all said at once. Tate snapped his eyes open as he locked his eyes on Violet. "Since we're staying in this hospital for a couple of days now, it's a possibility she'll be coming here. I suggest, you come with me now."

Violet rolled her eyes and nodded. "Fine…"

Imogen coughed a bit from underneath her breath, closing her eyes. "I can't believe I have to face this again… I just pray to god, the both of you wouldn't do anything crazy." Imogen confessed, exchanging glances between Tate and Eli.

Tate shook his head as he cleared his throat. Remembering what Sydney had told him. He tightened his fists. "We're not going to kill anybody…" He said, clearing his throat again. Eli closed his eyes tightly, remembering what he had done to Violet and Wesley. He stabbed Violet severely, and shot Wesley through his chest. Luckily, Wesley made it alive, and was now in the same hospital as them. Now that Sydney is alive, all she wants is revenge. And there is no way in hell she'll change her mind about that.

_The past will always come back to haunt you…_

**Author's Note: If anyone guessed Sydney is the one that called Tate in the last chapter, then yes you are correct! Kay so this is the longest chapter I've ever written before. xD Haha. Now Sydney wants her revenge on Eli and Tate, I mean who wouldn't? O_O Leave me reviews? Please? And Follow me on twitter: mzfeistyx3**


	15. Monster

**Author's Note: Check out my Silver and Gold fanfic? Sigh. This chapter is so boring.**

The Hospital's electricity had been cut off for several hours already and no one was there except for the souls of Imogen, Eli, Violet, and Tate. Tate and Violet had been seperated, checking the hallways to see if Sydney was anywhere. There was no sign of her. Imogen had been wandering around the halls as well, discovering a snack machine.

She pulled out a dollar from her pockets and met her gaze back on the snack machine. She hasn't eaten much lately in the past few days. She wasn't anorexic or anything, but she's been too stressed out over everything that's been happening.

As she pushed the dollar in its slot, she started exchanging glances through all the snacks in every row. Doritos, Cheetos, Cheezits, Pretzels, and many more. After a few seconds of thinking, she finally decided to pick cheetos as she presses its button, waiting for it to drop down to the bottom of the machine. It soon dropped as Imogen bent down, shoving her hand into the bottom of the machine, pulling her cheetos out. She sighed sadly as she walked back to the room. She told him to wait there for her so she could get something from the snack machine.

As she made it into the room, she didn't see any sight of Eli. "Eli?" She called out, anxious to know where he is. No one answered. Where was he?

_Meanwhile_

"Are you going to help me or not?" Eli growled with frustration, speaking into his phone.

"I think you really need to get help, I'm sorry." The phone line soon cut off as Eli groaned, slamming his phone shut as he placed it inside of his pockets. It was still dark in this Hospital, but he wasn't complaining. He took slow footsteps out of the room as his eyes gazed around the halls, staring at everything with wonder. He heard someone's voice.

"Help me," A voice pleaded, calling for help.

Eli's eyes narrowed at the door across from him as he walked towards the room, opening the door to find Wesley severely injured.

Wesley's eyes grew wide in horror as he grabbed a needle in his hands.

"Stay away from me!" Wesley yelled, facing the needle towards Eli's direction.

A small smirk formed on Eli's lips as he closed the door behind him.

Eli leaned his back against the door, facing Wesley's direction as he shrugged. "You know... I never thought I'd agree to do such a dangerous prank _and _I never thought it had the power to turn me into a _killer._"

Wesley soon sat up in his seat as he looked at Eli with terror in his eyes.

"You are fucking sick!" He shouted reluctantly after coughing.

"Sometimes I just don't want anyone in my way," Eli spoke smoothly as he took slow footsteps towards Wesley. "It really pisses me off,"

Wesley kept the needle placed in his palm, ready to stab Eli with it as he watched him coming closer to him.

"Now my girlfriend's sister wants to get rid of my ass." Eli said as he finally made it to Wesley, grabbing Wesley's neck with his strong hand, ready to choke him.

"If you want to stay alive, you better fucking help me." Eli demanded harshly.

Wesley shook his head as he tried to stab Eli's hand with the needle. Eli soon grabbed a hold of the needle and through it to the floor. He grabbed a hold on Wesley's head and yanked it hard to the side as a cracking sound surrounded the room. He soon let go of Wesley's head as he watched Wesley's dead body fall onto to the floor.

He grunted as he walked out of the room, leaving Wesley there on the floor. Eli sure as hell wasn't done being a murderer.

xxx

Imogen sighed from underneath her breath as she waited in the room for Eli to return. She waited there for quite a while now and it was very irritating to her. She slowly placed a cheeto on the inside of her mouth as she chewed down on it. The door of the room soon opened which caught Imogen's eye sight. She discovered Eli waiting for her as she soon gotten up off of the bed. She slowly walked over to him and noticed how blank his stare was.

"Are you okay?" She wondered curiously as she placed her palm on his cheek, brushing it softly with her thumb.

He shrugged in response as he stared into her chocolate brown eyes. "I'm afraid to lose you, Imogen..." He whispered.

Imogen frowned at this as she brushed her lips against his before kissing him softly. Eli moved his lips over hers as he kissed her passionately. An aching feeling tensed in his head as he wanted to do more. He soon departed from the kiss as he took her hand in his. Imogen smiled softly as he lead her out of the room.

"So... why were you gone for so long?" Imogen spoke up as she turned her head to face him.

"I called my parents for help," He replied coolly, not daring to expose the recent murder he had caused.

"It took you _one _whole hour to ask your parents for help?" Imogen wondered as she crossed her arms over her chest, walking side by side with Eli. Eli nodded before licking his lips.

"Yeah," He scoffed as he stared down at the ground.

Imogen sighed as she looked up ahead, discovering a trail of blood. Her eyebrows pursed together. "I-Is that blood?" Imogen spoke loudly enough in shock as she ran over to the blood, shifting her head up to find where it was leading to. She soon slammed the door open to discover the same exact TV Tate and Violet had found. She cocked her head to the side as she saw this, wondering why the hell there was a trail of blood on the floor and a random TV that had that annoying sound it usually does when it never works. _ZzzzzzzZzzzz._

Eli scoffed as he glared at the floor, sensing Sydney somewhere close by. He soon followed after Imogen as he noticed the TV as well. The TV soon shown a girl. Of course, it was Sydney. Imogen's jaw dropped as she saw her own little sister on the television screen before her.

_"Imogen Moreno and Elijah Goldsworthy." _

Imogen gulped as she blinked nervously at the TV screen. Her own sister was alive, this was fucking crazy to Imogen. How would you react if you found your own sibling alive on your TV? Fucking crazy huh?

Eli's fist tightened together as he glared intensely at Sydney. "I don't know what your plan is, but you better stay the fuck away from me and Imogen."

_"I would never intend on hurting my sister, although she does deserve something small for forgiving your backstabbing self." _

Eli scoffed from under his breath. "Fuck you," He replied coldly, rage started to build in his veins.

Imogen looked down at the floor nervously, scared of what to say. She didn't know what the hell to say actually, this was so shocking to her and she didn't know how to react to this whatsoever. She soon exchanged glances from the floor back onto the TV, staring at Sydney.

"Can we just... move on with our lives? You're alive and this whole thing is over..."

Sydney laughed at this comment as she crossed her arms over her chest, staring at Imogen.

_"Is this whole thing really over? Last time I checked, Eli did a fantastic job on Wesley Betenkamp a few minutes ago."_

Imogen narrowed her eyes at the TV as her arms fell to her sides. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Sydney scoffed as she exchanged glances from Imogen to Eli.

_"How was it like, Eli?"_

Eli's glare became very intense, more rage building in his veins. "You know _nothing._"

_"I know everything,"_

Imogen soon exchanged eye contact with Sydney as she locked her eyes on Eli. "You're such a bastard," She muttered bitterly before walking out of the room, running down the hallway.

Eli soon locked his eyes on Sydney, glaring at her furiously. He soon ran out of the room, running after Imogen. Imogen had run farther down the hall until she stopped at a door, discovering a dead nurse on the ground with a knife through her neck. Imogen covered her mouth with her palm as she gasped from underneath her breath. She was fucking scared as hell. Eli soon grabbed a hold of her arms as Imogen pushed him away from her.

"Stay away from me!" She yelled as tears started to form in her eyes, sliding down her cheeks.

"Imogen, please," Eli pleaded, taking slow steps closer to her.

"You're fucking sick in your head! That prank turned you into something you're not! It turned you into a _murderous monster!_" Imogen screeched before taking slow steps back.

"I didn't mean to fucking kill anybody! I didn't mean for any of this shit to happen! I didn't mean to regain your heart and breaking it all over again..." Eli breathed as he tried to approach Imogen.

Imogen shook her head as she stared at Eli, tears still streaming down her cheeks painfully. "We are officially over for good, for the better. We were _never _perfect for each other from the start. No wonder every girl doesn't want to be around you." Imogen muttered as she turned around, walking away from Eli, leaving him speechless.

He watched as the girl he truely loves leave his sight into the bitter darkness of the hospital's hallways. He was _officially _left alone this time. Oh how you screwed up badly Eli. He breathed shakingly as he turned his head to discover the dead nurse on the ground. He pursed his eyebrows together, wondering who exactly had done this to her.

"I hate when these cock suckers get in my way," Tate appeared from the room, stepping out of it. Eli's eyes narrowed towards the blood on Tate's hands.

"You killed that nurse?" Eli spoke up as he now locked his eyes on Tate. Tate nodded as he licked the blood from his fingers, index, middle, ring finger, and pinky of course.

"I thought we were through with this shit,"

"We are," Tate replied after raising his eyebrows. "Unless you're a _new person_ as well?"

Eli shook his head at this as he sighed. "Imogen broke up with me _again," _He confessed as he started walking past Tate. Tate sighed as he followed after Eli.

Violet soon showed up as Tate soon entered the room near him so she wouldn't notice his existence. She stopped Eli in his tracks as he glared at her intensely. "Don't give me that glare, Goldsworthy. I found something near the pool." She confessed as she grabbed a hold of his arm.

Eli raised his eyebrows at this as she led him to the pool room of the hospital. Eli stared at the water, discovering the whole pool full of blood.

"Wow, um..." He began speaking before he trailed off of what he was going to say.

"Strange huh? There's no dead bodies surrounded around this pool, there's something strange about this." Violet confessed as she stared bent down on her knees, staring at the pool.

"Obviously it's part of Sydney's little sceem." Eli confessed as he rolled his eyes, bending down as well.

"She's coming after _you _and _Tate, _remember that. I think she's trying to scare each of us the best way she can."

_"Actually, I'm trying to get the most scares out of the douche bag beside you." _A voice surrounded the room. Violet's head shot up to discover nothing, but she did see a camera placed on the corner of the wall.

Eli's eyes narrowed at the water as he stood up on his feet. "The most scares out of, huh?"

_"I dare you to jump into that pool of blood, I __**dare **__you."_

"I'm too old to play truth or dare," Eli replied smoothly as he started walking towards to entrance of the pool room.

"You walk through that door, and I will shoot you with this gun." Sydney confessed, appearing from the door that was all the way in the back. Violet's eyes narrowed towards her as her jaw dropped.

Sydney took slow steps as she finally approached the two. She had a gun in her hand of course, facing it towards Eli. "You should stay... I want to _play _with you." She spoke seductively before placing the gun down at her side.

Violet grew furious as she grabbed a hold of Sydney before pushing her into the pool full of blood. She soon locked her eyes on Eli. "Go!" She yelled. Eli took this as the advantage to run out of the room. "Imogen!" He called out, running through the halls for the brunette, trying to find her.

"Imogen!" Eli called out again, trying to look for her. "We have to escape!" He shouted. He soon discovered Imogen from afar as he ran up to her, grabbing a hold of her hand. "Sydney is coming, we have to escape!" He shouted.

"Fine," She replied before rolling her eyes. He soon ran down the halls with his hand in hers.

xxx

Imogen placed all of her bags on the inside of her locker, her heart beating intensely. Violet soon approached her as she slammed Imogen's locker shut with her hand as Imogen flinched at this.

"Sydney is still on the loose," Violet confessed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I think I know that," Imogen smart talked after walking past her. Violet pursed her eyebrows together before following after Imogen.

"Anyways, Prom is just in a few weeks."

"I'm not going," Imogen confessed as she finally reached her art class, entering it before sitting in her desk. Violet sat on the opposite side of her.

"I know... but Eli wants to take you." Violet confessed before resting her chin on her palm.

Imogen opened her sketchbook as she started sketching out a diamond ring on the white sketching paper. "Eli can go by himself for all I care,"

"Imogen. Eli apologizes for messing up, but just give him one more chance. You don't know what kind of guy you got." Violet stated, staring at Imogen intensely.

Imogen's eyes shot up as she glared at Violet. "No, _you _don't know what kind of guy _you _got." Imogen spoke with an attitude before continuing on sketching out her diamond ring.

Eli soon walked through the doors of the room as he discovered his ex-girlfriend. Violet noticed as Eli came and decided to stand up out of her seat. She stared down at Imogen and sighed as she soon left the room, leaving the two alone together.

Eli tooken a seat across from Imogen as he stared at her. Imogen stared at her paper angrily as she continued sketching out her diamond ring.

"Will you go to Prom with me?"

"No,"

"Imoge-"

"I said no,"

Eli sighed as he pulled the sketchbook away from her face. She glared at him intensely as she tried to grab her sketchbook away from him, but he shoved her hands away. "You're not getting this sketchbook back until you say yes."

"No," Imogen replied with an attitude, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine, then you're not getting this back." Eli threatened as a small smirk formed on his face.

Imogen stuck her middle finger up at him, feeling very frustrated with him at this moment. Eli raised his eyebrows as he stared at her finger before meeting his gaze back on her eyes. "Is that supposed to be a rip off?"

"No, it's supposed to be a _fuck you, _and _kiss my ass_." Imogen spoke harshly before grabbing her sketchbook out of Eli's hands.

Eli sighed. "Imogen, just listen. I'm sorry for breaking your heart. I... I'm bipolar... and I don't know what's wrong with me; It may be a mental illness..." He confessed as he stared at the table, tightening his fists together. "But... I just want to have my girlfriend back, you're the only girl that I've ever felt so calm around... but when I'm away from you, _I lose it._" He clearly stated before locking his eyes back on her.

Imogen's stared at him, wondering if she should go to Prom with him or not. Was he telling her the truth? Possibly. Does Imogen really love Eli? Of course she does.

Imogen sighed as a small frown appeared on her face. "Fine... I guess I can't stay mad at you forever."

Eli's face brightened up as he grabbed a hold of her hand, brushing his thumb against her hand. Imogen looked down at their hands sadly. _'I wish to have my old life back'_ She thought. She soon shook her head from her thoughts as she now locked her eyes back on her new sketch.

**Author's Note: I don't particularly like this chapter cause I was rushing... and I do apologize for a bunch of errors again! Please leave me reviews... uhm, sorry that this chapter was so short, ehh I was too lazy to make it longer and I didn't have any idea of what to do next. I'm still thinking of how and where Sydney will try to get her revenge, I need help on that but I'll figure it out soon. Anyways, leave me reviews and I hoped you enjoyed this very short chapter! And, you know what to do if you have a twitter! follow me: mzfeistyx3**


	16. In the Cold, Cold Night

**Author's Note: So.. I've decided that this is going to be the last chapter of Immortality... thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this last chapter. (: **

_**Prom Night**_

The hallways were dark and empty, including the classrooms and the Cafeteria, except for the gymnasium. Everyone was inside of the gym, dancing, laughing, eating, anything but _fun. _This was obviously senior _Prom. _Imogen walked through the doors with Violet beside her as she gulped nervously, staring at the entire crowd on the dance floor. Violet gazed at the brunette beside her. "Everything is going to be alright, I promise."

Imogen turned her head towards Violet before speaking. "Sydney could be here... anywhere around here..."

"Imogen, just breathe. Everything is going to be alright, okay?" Violet declared as she tried to comfort her brown haired friend.

Imogen breathed nervously as she nodded her head. "Okay..." She slowly linked arms with Violet before walking into the crowd. Everyone was dancing, having a good time at the party... well Prom.

Imogen looked around the crowd for Eli, but he was nowhere to be found. Where the hell was he?

_Meanwhile_

Eli Goldsworthy walked down the street as he tightened his fist into a ball. He was angry, full of rage building in his veins. He _knew _for a fact that Sydney Moreno was following his footsteps. Where could she have been? He didn't know. He noticed Degrassi from afar before dragging his feet as he walked towards the large school. He walked up the stairway as he entered through the front entrance, gazing around the halls. A shade of blonde caught his attention. He smirked to himself before sauntering over to the blonde. "Clare,"

Clare turned her head to him as a small smile formed upon on her lips. "Oh hey Eli," She chirped as she opened her locker. Eli smirked deviously at the girl as he flipped his hair to the side. His eyes wandered around her body from top to bottom, as his eyes returned to her face. "You look... _sexy._" He muttered seductively before taking a step closer to her.

Clare pursed her eyebrows together as she stared at Eli with wonder. "Uhm... thanks?"

His fingers brushed against hers as he took one more step closer to her, their bodies dangerously close. He breathed in her ear seductively before speaking. "What's your favorite scary movie?"

Clare bit her lip, thinking hard about his question. "Uhm... Scream?" She muttered lowly as she took a step back, wondering why he was so close to her.

"Good choice," Eli remarked, "The _same _killer in that movie _loves _to ask that _same _question... am I right?"

Clare stared t him, trying to stay calm. She thought about his comment and she remembered the killer in the movie asking the main character what was her favorite scary movie... She gulped nervously before scratching her arm, forcing a smile on her face. "...are you okay, Eli?"

"Never better," Eli responded as a wide smile formed upon his lips. He shoved his left hand inside of his pocket, grabbing a knife as he slowly began to pull it out.

Clare narrowed her eyes at the object he was pulling out of his pocket. As she soon noticed it was a knife, she didn't know how to react to this. "You're..." Tears started to form in her eyes as she returned her gaze on his face as her lips began trembling. "...you're a-a killer...?"

"I have a lot of surprises, don't I?" Eli questioned as he took one step closer to her. Clare took a step back anxiously, scared to know of what's going to happen next.

"You know... _you _almost cost my life when I crashed my hearse for you." Eli exclaimed with all honesty.

Clare's heart shattered as she heard him say that. How could he say something like that? Tears started to stream down her face as she looked at Eli with nothing but pain in her eyes. "I can't believe you would put the blame on me."

"Who else was the cause for me to crash my hearse?" He questioned her once more as he took one step closer. Clare stood there, not daring to take one step back. Her first love telling her this made him look like a stranger in front of her eyes. "I didn't tell you to crash your hearse..."

"But you did tell me that you hated it." Eli declared before placing the tip of the knife against the pale flesh of her neck. Clare gulped nervously as she stared into his emerald green eyes, tears streaming down her eyes.

"I broke up with you because you _scare _me Eli." Clare confessed with honesty.

Eli stared at her intensely as he pressed the tip of the knife deeper into her neck, ready to kill her. "Scare you?" He snickered from underneath his breath before speaking. "That was _nothing _compared to the situation you are in right now."

"Please... please don't kill me..." Clare begged as her body started trembling with fear.

"Who said I was going to kill you?" He asked her with curiosity.

"You're... you're crazy Eli... please just let me go...!" Clare screamed lowly, trying to motivate him into letting her go.

Eli pursed his eyebrows together as he stared into her sapphire blue eyes. "So you do think I'm crazy? I was accused of being called mental, but... it doesn't bother me."

"Why are you doing this?" Clare cried as she struggled to get out of his grip, but it was no use.

"I have reasons, _Clare._" He declared before sliding the knife across her neck as she fell onto the floor, dying slowly. Blood started gushing from her neck as it started surrounding the bare floor. Eli wiped the blood from the knife with his bare hand as he stared at the blonde haired girl.

xxx

Sydney entered the Prom as all eyes turned to her. Many people were staring at her in shock, wondering how she is alive. Sydney smiled at all of the people surrounded upon the dance floor as she waved at them. A brown haired girl caught her eye as she recognized her sister. Sydney sauntered through the crowd as she finally reached the brunette before tapping her on the shoulder. Imogen narrowed her eyes at Sydney; her heart started racing in full speed as she saw her. She hasn't seen Sydney in a long time (besides the television) in person. Imogen was speechless as she stared at her sister. "...Sydney," 

"Hey Immy," Sydney chirped happily as she noticed everyone still looking at her with wide eyes. "...why is everyone staring at me...?" She whispered lowly.

Imogen stared at her as if she was completely clueless. "Everyone thought you were dead," Imogen hissed.

Sydney nodded in understanding as she turned around, facing everyone. "Uhm... hi guys... I know all of you are in complete shock that I am alive, but I have an explanation," She breathed before continuing with her speech. "I never swallowed that jawbreaker... I am not stupid enough to swallow one anyway... so... here I am..." Sydney exclaimed as she forced a smile on her face.

The room stood silence for a few seconds, which made everything awkward. Sydney gulped nervously as she stared at everyone upon the dance floor. As a few seconds of silence passed by, the entire group of people started clapping, as if they were an audience. Sydney's eyes lit up as she noticed this.

"That was a wonderful speech Sydney, welcome back!" Simpson shouted through the microphone upon the stage. Sydney smiled in response as she returned her gaze on her sister. She stared at the dress her sister was wearing. Imogen had on a midnight blue dress that only reached up to her knees. She also had on silver heels that matched perfectly with her dress. Her hair was down neatly as it flowed perfectly wit her dress. "You look so beautiful!" Sydney stated as she admired Imogen's midnight blue dress.

Sydney had on a ruby red dress that hugged her knees. Black prints were scattered around her dress that made it look like a bunch of roses. Imogen smiled slightly before responding to her sister. "Thank you,"

_asdfidfsdgfdgd_

As Tate carefully placed the bucket down on the wooden pole of the ceiling, he waited for Eli to meet him on the ceiling of the gymnasium. He was sitting down on the wooden pole, holding onto a rope that was tied onto the bucket. The bucket was filled with pig's blood and it was just about ready to fall on _anyone. _He was planning to throw it on Sydney, to humiliate her in front of everybody.

"I'm here," said a voice. Tate narrowed his eyes at the voice, discovering Eli. Eli sat down, beside him as he narrowed his eyes on the dance floor, discovering Sydney.

"Did they give out the Prom King and Queen votes yet?"

Tate shook his head in response. "They're about to... your friend Fitz already filled a ton of them with Sydney's name for Prom Queen."

"May I ask how you knew Sydney was going to be here anyway?" Eli questioned in confusion.

"She wants revenge on us, remember? That means she's following our footsteps until its the perfect time to get us. I know she's planning revenge her, so we're going to beat her to it."

"By throwing pig's blood on her?"

Tate nodded. "She'll leave us alone after."

Eli returned his gaze on Sydney. "There's much better ways to humiliate her you know..."

Tate glared at Eli before speaking. "So what, I don't like playing a childish prank on someone that is very worthless. Throwing pig's blood on her in front of the entire school _is _the best prank I have ever came up with." He exclaimed.

Eli sighed in defeat. "Fine,"

_asjdjsdfsjdgfsd_

Violet narrowed her eyes at the light brown haired girl. Her, Imogen, and Sydney were sitting in the table, away from the crowd. "Are you still getting revenge on Eli and Tate?"

Sydney nodded in response as she grabbed a hold of her fruit punch before taking a sip as she set it back down on the table. "Yes, but not till later... I actually want to have fun and be myself again... and since it is Prom, this night will be a _night to remember._"

Fitz approached their table as he gave each of the girls a paper to vote. "Vote for who you want as Prom King and Queen quickly."

Sydney narrowed her eyes on the paper, noticing her name plastered upon it along with Imogen's, Bianca's, Drew's, Eli's, Adam's, Zig's, Maya's, and may other names. Why was her name on the paper anyway? She obviously didn't know the answers.

Violet placed a check mark next to Imogen's name and another check mark next to Eli's them, wanting them as Prom Queen and King.

Imogen placed a check mark next to Sydney's name of course, and another check mark next to Adam's name for Prom King for Sydney since... Sydney always had a crush on him Imogen thought they'd be cute together.

Sydney gulped nervously as she placed a check mark against Imogen's name and another check mark against Eli's name. She didn't want to vote Eli for Prom King, but since he is Imogen's boyfriend, she decided to. As Fitz gladly took the paper from each of the ladies hands, he soon walked off.

xxx

Simpson took the stage as he stared at everyone surrounded upon the dance floor before speaking into the microphone. "Okay, excuse me?" He spoke, trying to get everyone's attention. Everyone heard his voice before settling down as they turned their heads towards their Principal.

"We will now pronounce Prom King and Prom Queen." Simpson declared as everyone screamed in excitement. He smiled to himself as he saw Fitz approach him. Fitz handed him to envelope, signaling that the Prom King and Queen winning votes are inside of the envelope. Simpson nodded in response as he returned his gaze at all the people surrounded upon the dance floor.

"And your Prom King of 2012 is," Simpson paused a minute as he opened the envelope, reading over the name that was plastered upon the paper. "Adam Torres!"

Everyone started screaming as Adam's eyes widened in shock as he pointed to himself. Everyone started pushing Adam, motivating him into walking on the stage. A large smile formed upon Adam's face as he walked over to the stage before going on the stage, gladly letting Simpson place the Prom King's crown on his head. Adam's head turned towards the audience as he smiled shyly.

Sydney sighed sadly as she stared at the boy she desperately had a crush on receive his crown. _'There is no way in hell I'll be Prom Queen...'_ She thought sadly as she looked down at her dress.

"And your Prom Queen of 2012 is," Simpson paused again as he read over the name that was plastered upon the paper. "Sydney Moreno!"

Sydney's eyes widened as she turned her head at Simpson. Imogen and Violet narrowed her eyes at the young girl. "YES!" They screamed happily as the two grabbed a hold of Sydney's hand, pulling her up from her seat. Sydney gulped in shock as she heard the entire crowd clap for her. Imogen and Violet let Sydney's hand free as they pushed her, motivating her into walking onto the stage. Sydney smiled happily as she walked through the crowd, finally reaching the stage. She gladly walked up the steps as she finally reached the top, narrowing her eyes at the entire audience.

Simpson smiled at the young girl before grabbing a bouquet of roses as he handed it to her. Sydney stared at the bouquet of roses in shock as happy tears started to form in her eyes. She gladly grabbed the bouquet of roses from his hands before returning her gaze on the audience. Simpson smiled at the two as he made his way off of the stage.

Adam took a step forward as he began speaking into the microphone. "This is.. this is wow uhm.. thank you so much for voting for me." He declared as a smile formed upon his lips as he continued speaking. "I would like to say that this night is the best night of my life," He laughed lightly as he continued speaking. "And I never expected to become Prom King of 2012, wow!" Everyone clapped once more as they let Adam continue speaking. "I'm glad to know that I do mean something to each and everyone one of you,"

_Meanwhile _

Tate stared down at the young girl standing on the stage. He grabbed a hold of the rope that was tied onto the bucket once more as he started getting ready to pull. Eli narrowed his eyes at the girl, hearing Adam continue with his speech.

"Thanks again for voting me as your Prom King." Adam finished as everyone clapped for him once more. He took a step backward and narrowed his eyes at Sydney. Sydney smiled to herself as she took a step forward before speaking into the microphone.

"Hello...ladies and gentlemen." She smiled before continuing to speak. "I don't know.. how I gotten so many votes, I mean... each and every one of you thought I was dead, and only _some _of you knew I wasn't.. uhm... thank you so much for voting for me, it means a lot."

Eli returned his gaze on Tate, signaling _'now.'_

Tate returned his gaze on Sydney before pulling the rope as the bucket collided off of the wooden pole, seeking its way down to the stage before the pig's blood started to spill out of the bucket and onto Sydney. The blood ran down her head to her body fiercely as it caused her to drop the bouquet of roses. Her eyes closed shut tightly as this happened.

Everyone in the entire room gasped in shock as they watched the blood run down her body fiercely, ruining her entire Prom dress. Imogen's mouth dropped as she saw her sister get covered in blood, as well as Violet. As the blood stopped spilling all over Sydney's body, Sydney's eyes slowly opened.

Minutes passed as some people in the crowd started laughing at the young girl. Imogen, Violet and some others were not laughing as they saw how hazardous this event was.

Sydney looked down at her body, discovering all over the blood all over her body. She started trembling in fear as she now stared at her bloody hands. Tears started to form in her eyes as it started to stream down her bloody face. Others continued laughing at the girl for no reason. Why would someone laugh at something like this?

Imogen turned her eyes at the bucket as she looked up at the ceiling, discovering Eli and Tate. Her heart felt like it was punched as she realized it was _them. _She glared at Eli powerfully with a pained look on her face.

Eli narrowed his eyes at the audience, searching for his girlfriend. He finally caught a glimpse of brown hair and noticed it was Imogen. He noticed her staring right him with a pained look on her face. He gulped nervously as he quickly got up, nudging Tate's shoulder. "Lets go," He muttered, exiting out of the door that led to the ceiling. Tate nodded in response as he followed Eli.

"It was them all along!" Imogen hissed as she locked her eyes on Violet.

Violet blinked in shock as she turned her head at Imogen, wondering what she exactly she was talking about. "...what?"

"Eli and Tate! They were on the ceiling, _they _did this to Sydney!" Imogen yelled as tears started to form in her eyes before streaming down her face.

Violet pursed her eyebrows together as her fist formed into a ball. "I had fucking had it! Let's go," Violet hissed as she grabbed a hold of Imogen's hand, walking out of the gymnasium with Imogen.

Sydney stared at the entire audience, getting extremely pissed off. Adam's fist tightened together as he glared at the audience. He didn't think this was funny at all, it was fucking sad and he knew it. He felt bad for Sydney... then again, he actually liked Sydney and he hated to see her in pain like this.

xxx

Imogen and Violet were walking down the street, searching for the souls of Eli and Tate. Imogen noticed Eli's hearse from afar as her eyebrows pursed together. She ran down the street, as well as Violet, finally reaching the hearse as their eyes narrowed at the alley way beside it. Imogen noticed Eli and Tate there, as well as Violet.

"Hey!" Imogen called out loudly as Eli and Tate's attention turned to the two girls.

Imogen and Violet soon walked down the alley as they finally reached the two boys. Imogen pushed Eli hard against the chest aggressively. "I have fucking had it with you and your bullshit! Look what you fucking did to my sister, you ruined her reputation!" Imogen screamed.

Eli sighed as he stared into Imogen's chocolate brown eyes. "I'm sorry..."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it! I'm tired of fucking forgiving you and all you do is destroy my heart every single time!" Imogen screamed as tears started to form in her eyes again as it streamed down her face.

Violet glared at Tate after crossing her arms. "I hope you know that you and I, are _done._"

Tate rolled his eyes. "She was going to get revenge on us at Prom anyway."

"She was going to actually _enjoy _her night Tate, but the two of you ruined the whole thing for her." Violet exclaimed.

Tate sighed in defeat. "I thought..."

"Save it Tate," Violet retorted in frustration.

"Imogen..." Eli breathed as he grabbed a hold of her arms.

Imogen struggled to get out of his grip. "Let go of me!" She screamed. Eli sighed as he let go of her. Imogen stared into his emerald green eyes with pain. She hated him completely as of right now. "...you and I... aren't good for each other," She exclaimed before breathing. "You scare me," She confessed as she took slow steps back. "You ruined my life... and my sister's..."

Violet took slow steps back as well, side by side with Imogen.

_"I am done," _a voice from afar screeched. The group of four turned their heads as they noticed Sydney covered blood from the hazardous event that had happened. She took slow steps towards the group as Imogen and Violet stepped back, reaching Eli and Tate's side.

Tears streamed down the young girls face as she finally approached the group. "Why did you guys do this to me? What have I done to you? You shove a jawbreaker down my throat for no reason then pour pig's blood on me in front of the entire school...?" Sydney questioned in pain.

Imogen narrowed her eyes at the object in Sydney's hand, it was a _gun. _This obviously wasn't good.

Sydney slowly pulled the gun up as she faced it at Tate first. Violet's eyes widened as she tried to grab a hold of the gun but the gun went off... and shot Violet, causing her to collapse on the ground. Imogen's eyes widened in shock as she collapsed on the ground next to her best friend. She nudged her shoulder, trying to motivate Violet into getting up. "G-get up...!" Imogen screamed lowly as more tears started to pour from her eyes.

Sydney gulped in fear as she faced the gun at Tate once more before letting the gun go off as a bullet went through Tate, causing him to fall back. Eli's eyes narrowed at the young girl as she finally faced it at him as well.

"I...tried..." Violet muttered as her eyes began to close. She slowly died right there in Imogen's arms, causing her to cry out in pain. "No...!"

"I'm sorry," Sydney breathed in pain as she shot Eli as well. Eli soon collapsed on the ground as well, causing Imogen to crawl over to her the boy she loved. She pulled him in her arms as she continued to cry.

"Eli, Eli please don't leave me.. please...!" Imogen begged as tears continued to stream down her face.

Eli's eyes slowly narrowed at the girl he loved. "I'm s-sorry f-for ever hurting her like the w-way I did–I love you...I have n-never felt that way about a-anyone... p-please don't forget me..." Eli muttered lowly as his eyes slowly started closing. Imogen watched as her boyfriend died in her arms. "NO!" She screamed in such pain, feeling a knife go through her heart. Why did two people she love in her life have to die right there in front of her eyes? Did she deserve this?

Sydney slowly turned the gun to herself, placing it against her forehead. "...I'm sorry for ruining your life, Imogen..."

Imogen's eyes narrowed at the young girl, noticing what she was about to do. Imogen soon let go of Eli as she tried to grab a hold of the gun in Sydney's hands, but it was too late...

_This is how Imogen Moreno lost everything she loved..._

**Author's Note: The End... Yeah so basically, she lost everything she loved at the end. Sydney, Eli, Violet... yeah, she didn't give two shits about Tate tho.. ha, but the four died at the end... I hope none of you are mad at me. :( anyways, I'm glad some of you sticked with me with this story and I hoped you enjoyed reading it! (: follow me on twitter: mzfeistyx3**


End file.
